


The Fledgling Vampire

by Delmire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aki!bat, M/M, Slow Updates, Smut, Vampire AU, based on original one shot and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: All Akihito ever wanted was to just be himself and enjoy his life as it was. Becoming a vampire wasn’t even on his radar until he woke up one day turned without his consent. It might have saved his life but he really wasn’t sure about this new form. That was only compounded when he met a man that looked like sex on legs and smelt like the finest swiss imported chocolate combined with the fattest, juiciest steak cooked to perfection. At first, he thought he had hit the jackpot, until this human decided he made the perfect pet-slash-lover.He was a super being of the night, dammit. He wasn’t supposed to be cute.Asami thought his new little lover was the most adorable, amusing, and interesting person he had ever come across, vampire or not. Now if only the stubborn thing would stop getting into trouble and accept their new life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a while hasn't it?
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reached out to me in the last 8+ months since my last update and I'm sorry if I didn't reply but I did get your message, promise.
> 
> The last 8+months have been an absolute roller coaster for me. I lost my job, I spent time in hospital for surgery that I had to wait nearly 2 years for, I've been sick, my partner lost his job. It's been crazy.
> 
> But long story short, I burnt out of Finder, of fandom, and of fanfiction. I burnt out of every single one of my stories. Instead, I have been focusing on my own original stories and working to make that my job. Frankly, I needed to. I have already grown so much as a writer by stepping away and working with original characters and worlds. I still have plenty of room to grow but I'm so much more inspired now to keep going. 
> 
> As such, I'm sorry if this disappoints some but while I originally intended to finish all my stories, I honestly have no idea if I ever will. I want to, but I have zero inspiration for them even now. We can only wait and see.
> 
> I debated about posting this for a really long time but in the end, I decided to. This story is based off my original one-shot/drabbles and I am now writing it as an original but it's my tribute to AkiAsami, the pair that got me writing. I love them still, even if I don't really write with them now. So, after much deliberation, I have converted this story to the ones it is based off.
> 
> Fair warning, the updates will be far between. Currently, this story is written and released in 5k chapters for free when I release a book. Chapter 5 will be near the end of the month but you may be waiting as much as a few months for chapter 6, so please don't beg for updates. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope everyone is doing well and if anyone ever wants to reach out to me, my social media links are at the bottom of the page *hugs*

Talk about a hangover.

Akihito clutched his head and groaned as he came around. Honestly, he would prefer unconsciousness to this. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself back into the comforting oblivion of sleep but he was stuck awake with a killer headache and his entire body throbbed. With a sigh of defeat, he sat up and looked around the room to get his bearings. Except, this wasn’t his apartment. Or any of his friends’ places. He sat on a rather comfy bed and the room would look like most of the world’s barring the tacky pin-up posters of males and females alike that hid the walls.

Shit, he didn’t go home with anyone, did he? Akihito wracked his brain but all he could remember about last night was going out with his friends to one tacky club after another. His memories got fuzzier and fuzzier until he blanked out about halfway through their evening. He winced as his head throbbed in time with the bedroom door opening and he idly wondered how much he drank to feel this level of death.

A man stepped through the doorway and his vision swum as he squinted, trying to take him in. He was tall and fit with greasy black hair and a goatee. He leered over at Akihito and his skin crawled. Who the hell was this guy? He looked skeevy as fuck. Shit, had he really gone home with that? He liked guys, sure, but even drunk Akihito had standards. In fact, drunk Akihito had _higher_ standards than sober Akihito. It was like the opposite of the coke bottle glasses.

His friends thought it was hilarious but Akihito was actually relieved. It meant that if his drunk ass escaped from his friends, he very rarely made stupid decisions about taking people home or going home with them. In fact, he had only ever drunkenly gone home with one person and the man had been cut like a god. That had certainly been a pleasant wake up call.

This, however?

This was not.

“Wha-?” Akihito croaked on the word as his dry throat screamed its need for water.

“Hey cutie, wow you look even better awake.” He held out a cup and Akihito accepted it gratefully. He can curse his drunk self later; the man might creep him out with that awful leer but at least he was considerate.

He gulped down the liquid and nearly moaned at the taste. Never had something tasted so fucking good as this did right now. The splitting headache dulled at once and even his limbs stopped trembling. What was in this? Holy water? Having downed nearly the entire cup already, Akihito pulled back to peer inside and gasped. The liquid was a dark red and thick. How the hell had he ever thought it was water?

He threw the mug across the room in surprise.

What the fuck did he just drink?

“Hey now,” the man scolded as he moved closer, “that’s a waste of prime blood.”

Akihito blinked, his mind reeling in shock. Blood? It didn’t taste like blood. Where was that metallic tang? He had tasted his own blood before and it certainly didn’t taste like that. But it begged the question why it felt so good on his tongue and why it tasted the like the clearest of waters.

Now that he was looking for it, Akihito could pick out the different taste in his mouth compared to his memories of water. There was a hint of something metallic lingering and it was sweeter than water. It also seemed to cling to his mouth. He brought his hands up in horror as he gagged, stomach roiling. He had consumed someone else’s blood!

“Relax pretty baby. You need to finish that up or your turn won’t go so smoothly.”

“Turn?” Akihito questioned, mind still whirling. Oh fuck, please don’t let that mean what he thought it meant.

“Vampire.” The man flashed him a glimpse of his long pointed fangs as he leaned way too far into Akihito’s personal space. “I turned you.”

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TURN ME?” Akihito bellowed. He grabbed the vampire’s collar and tried to shake him but his body was weak and he ended up just clutching onto him for support instead.

“Easy, baby, easy. I found you passed out on the street with alcohol poisoning. Reckon you would have died before you made it to the hospital. I did you a favour.” The vampire reached out a hand and ran it through Akihito’s hair like he was some favoured pet. He shuddered at the contact and tried to pull away but the vampire wasn’t having it. He pulled him right up against his chest and cradled him like a kid needing comfort. “Just relax, that’s it. Turning is a bitch but I got you, baby.”

“Why the fuck do you keep calling me that?” Akihito tried to push himself away but he was too weak to escape the hold. His head was starting to throb again and his limbs trembled as he felt weaker by the moment.

“You’re mine now, pretty little thing. I saved you, sired you, and now you’re mine to keep,” he replied with such complete and utter certainty that Akihito felt sick.

“Oh hell no.” He tried to push himself away again but it had even less effective than before. He seemed to be getting even weaker, his movements sluggish and his body unwilling to respond.

“Oh, yes. I’ve been on the lookout for a perfect little morsel like yourself for years. It’s rare to find such a delicacy that’s able to be turned and not already claimed. Such a shame that most human’s DNA doesn’t react to our venom. Still, my prowling paid off in a big way.”

Akihito tried to calm his panic as the vampire caressed his hand down his cheek before sitting him back in bed. He watched the man with narrowed eyes as he picked up the cup and disappeared from the bedroom. Footsteps echoed down the hall and he was surprised when the sound didn’t dim any for him. In fact, if he closed his eyes and listened closely, he could hear the people in the next few houses moving around.

His mouth itched and he brought up a hand to feel along his teeth, dreading what he would find. Sure enough, twin fangs now sat in his mouth. Holy shit, he was a vampire. He had never had any interest in being anything other than his human self and now he didn’t have a choice but to be some night-time monster? He thought there were laws in place to prevent such things. The vampires were few and reclusive and he could have sworn that their leaders had signed agreements about territories and turning and the like. Looks like this guy never got the memo.

But fuck was he hungry. Akihito didn't recall ever being this hungry. His fangs itched and his body craved food. No, blood. It needed blood, he realised with a start. The sleazy man returned and gave Akihito another leer coupled with an approving once over. Clearly the man thought he had gotten quite the catch. He would be pleased with the obvious compliment if he wasn’t so pissed off over his sudden change of circumstance. Without his consent, no less.

He opened his mouth to angrily retort when he caught sight of the red blood in the cup and snatched it from the vampire’s hand before he even knew what he was doing. Akihito’s body screamed hungrily at him and he knocked back the blood with a burning compulsion stronger than he could have previously believed possible. The taste was exquisite on his tongue.

“The initial hunger is pretty bad but after your first proper feed you’ll come right. I have a few regulars that exchange their blood so I’ll let you have a feed on one of them when they come over tonight. But that should help your hunger while your body changes. You were out during the most painful part of the turning, not much more to go now.”

Loud knocking interrupted the vampire and he sighed as a voice called out. Akihito could suddenly smell the man outside. He had a different scent than the vampire in front of him. His scent was much stronger and it called to Akihito. Human. That had to be the difference. He took a deep breath in and frowned. He wanted to eat. The blood in the cup only made him crave more but the man on the step smelt off somehow, even as his body ignored that in favour of the idea of more blood.

“You don’t want that one,” the vampire said, amused. “An addict. His blood is tainted by the heavy drugs. Stay here and drink up, you’ll get something sweeter soon.” His gazed roamed over Akihito’s body, lust and anticipation clear on his face.

Akihito’s skin crawled as the man left the room. He was suddenly reminded that he had been taken to be a pet or worse. In fact, he was certain by the lustful leers that it was less a pet more a permanent bed warmer. Shit, he needed to get out.

After considering his options, Akihito drained the last of the blood from his cup, ignoring the implications of that, before carefully pulling himself to his feet. He wobbled as he tried to stand and he grit his teeth as he slowly moved forward. He didn’t have time to look for his shoes but thankfully he still had his clothes on. His hearing seemed even sharper than before and as he listened to the exchange between the human and the vampire, he realised the vampire must be a drug dealer.

They were haggling over the price of something called ‘crystal’ and the vampire wanted cold hard cash for it even though the human kept offering all sorts of things, including his blood and his body. Akihito shuddered at the desperation in the addict’s tone. He felt a pang of sorrow for the man to be so needful of the substance but he was grateful for the distraction. Their argument bought him time to escape.

He dragged himself over to the bedroom window and peered out. They were in a house on the first floor and the window opened wide enough for him to climb through. Score. Clearly the vampire wasn’t expecting him to run. But man, fuck that. He didn’t ask to be turned and he sure as hell wasn’t sticking around to confirm if he was only after him for his ass. If only his body didn’t feel so weak.

Swinging the window open wide, he leaned out to make sure there was nothing up against the house and let out a relieved breath when he found clear earth. This he could work with. Easy peasy. With one ear on the conversation with the vampire and his ‘client’, Akihito hoisted one protesting leg over the window sill. He tried to slowly manoeuvre himself around to get the other leg over but his weak body couldn’t handle the strain and he toppled to the dirt with a thud.

He groaned at the impact. Shit, that was the last thing he needed but at least he was outside the house now. He stilled suddenly as he realised the vampire would easily have been able to hear that if he was paying attention. Thankfully he was still arguing with the addict but he wasn’t willing to task a risk by hanging around.

It was even harder to pull himself up this time, at least on the bed he had been at knee height. He took a minute to steady himself against the side of the house and he looked around, hoping for a sign of where he might be. Out in the suburbs somewhere. The house beside him was unkempt and rundown but he could hear someone watching TV inside. Akihito cautiously stepped out onto the street and noticed that all the houses were much the same. Even the footpaths had pockmarks and weeds growing in the cracks and the road was small with the odd old car parked. Definitely nowhere near where his apartment as it was closer into the city.

He might not have lived in the nicest area either, huge old apartment blocks jam packed together with creaking pipes and terrible internet, but it was certainly a step up from this. His body protested every movement but he wasn’t willing to stay a minute longer in this area. There was no way he could fight off a vampire at full strength while he was weak and uncoordinated from being turned. Right now, he was the equivalent of a baby to other vampires.

Focusing on putting as much distance between him and the vampire, Akihito set off as fast as his body would allow. He didn’t know which direction was the best so he was left just walking until he found a sign or landmark that would help orientate him.

He stopped after taking what felt like only a few steps and turned around. He had moved a block in what, two seconds flat? Holy shit. He gaped in surprise before taking a few hesitant steps forward. This time he walked at normal speed. Concentrating, he focused on moving as fast as possible and gasped when the world blurred and suddenly he was another block down.

Well, maybe he would get home faster than he thought. Although, it would be very obvious to passers-by just what he was if he did that. It seemed like late afternoon judging from the sun sitting fairly low on the horizon but it was still light out. Weighing up his options, Akihito decided to risk it. It would be worse hanging around and getting caught by that vampire that wanted to keep him as a bedwarmer than possibly getting questioned by a random vampire about why he was being obvious in daylight. He doubted a human that saw him would risk the chance of approaching. He certainly wouldn’t in their shoes.

Vampires might technically be integrated into society but it wasn’t so simple as that. They rarely mixed with most humans, preferring to keep to themselves except for a few humans that offered their blood. There were still news articles of rogue vampire attacks or blood feuds with hunters or even the odd old money vampire charity case, but certainly nothing frequent. And he had never heard of any unconsenting vampire turnings in recent years.

There were strict laws about the vetting and turning of what few humans could become vampires. Most people’s DNA didn’t mesh well with that of a vampire and they couldn’t be turned but apparently, Akihito was one of the few that could. He had never bothered to find out before. He had no interest in being something else.

The travel into the city took hours, and it didn’t take long before he became too weak to use his newfound super speed. His only consolation was that he had been able to use it enough to get fairly close to a friends’ apartment. They would know what to do. Or at the very least, he could crash on their couch until he felt a little less like death warmed over.

It felt like days by the time he dragged his shivering body up the steps to the third floor of the building to pound desperately on his friend’s door. He waited but there no one answered. He strained to hear any sound but the apartment was empty although a few of his neighbours were home.

Well, shit. That hadn’t been in his plans. Whatever.

He was too tired to care much and with a great sigh, Akihito curled up on the doorstep. At least he might nap a little until Kou got home. His body welcomed the sleep with open arms and he quickly drifted off.

 

***

 

“Akihito! Wake up, Akihito! Are you okay? Akihito!”

He groaned in protest as someone shook his shoulder. The voice was too loud in his ears and he swatted at the offending arm weakly.

“Akihito!”

Finally recognising his friend’s voice, he blearily tried to look up. Sleep fogged his brain and he blinked, trying to clear his vision. He felt worse than the first time he woke.

“Holy shit!” Kou jumped away and stared down at him with wide eyes. “Your eyes! What happened? Akihito, are you okay?”

“What?” Akihito croaked out in reply.

“Okay. Okay, calm down.” Kou stopped to take a deep breath before stepping forward again. “Let’s get you inside first.”

Akihito let himself be half carried, half dragged inside with no protest. Suddenly so close to his friend he noticed just how good he smelt. He took a deep shuddering breath and his fangs itched desperately. He wanted to sink his fangs into friend’s neck and suck deep from his essence.

Catching his thoughts suddenly, Akihito reeled back as though struck. What the hell was that? This was his best friend, for fucks sake. Why was he thinking about such things? His entire body throbbed with the need to drink from his friend even as he felt sick for the very thought. What had he become?

“Here, sit down and tell me what happened. We lost you last night and you still weren’t picking up this morning. I just swung by your place to see if you made it home okay but you weren’t there. And your eyes… Akihito, your eyes are red.”

Akihito looked around wildly for a mirror and Kou pulled out his phone. He tapped away at the screen for a few seconds before handing it over. The screen was set to take a selfie and he stared down at the phone in disbelief. His blonde hair was matted and his face was pale with huge black marks under his eyes. But oh, his hazel eyes were gone and in their place red irises glowed. He bared his teeth and saw the twin long fangs he had felt earlier.

Fuck.

There was no disputing that he wasn’t human any longer.

He never wanted to be a vampire.

The phone dropped from his nerveless fingers as horror overtook him.

“Akihito? What happened?” Kou whispered, fear and confusion warring in his voice.

“I woke up in someone’s house. He said he was a vampire and that he turned me after he found me passed out on the street dying from alcohol poisoning. He said he was going to keep me like some bedwarmer but I managed to escape.”

“Fuck,” his friend swore before leaning down to pick up his phone.

Akihito leaned close and took a deep breath. His body itched to get even closer still. “You smell good,” he said absently before rearing back to look at Kou with wide eyes. Shit, was he just going to keep thinking about eating his friend every time he got close? Kou stared back in equal shock and shame flooded through him. There was no way he could ask his friend. No way could he put him through that. He pushed his friend away and stood up on trembling legs. He cursed as he nearly fell but a warm arm steadied him.

“Akihito?” Kou asked hesitantly. “Are you hungry?”

He stiffened in his friend’s grip as his body clamoured that yes, yes he was and beside him was the most delicious feast. He shook his head trying to deny it but he swayed as the effort unbalanced him.

“It’s okay.” Akihito shook his head even more violently at the words. “It’s fine. We’re best friends, right? You clearly need it and I don’t think normal food will cut it anymore. Come on.”

Kou dragged him back to the couch and the new vampire sat down heavily. He couldn’t believe this. He had been here, what? Five minutes? And already his poor friend was being virtually coerced into offering him blood.

“I don’t know much about this but my wrist should be fine, right?” Akihito refused to look at Kou even as he held his arm out in offering. “Akihito… Look, I get that you didn’t ask for this and it’s probably a bit weird for you right now, hell it’s weird for me, but it’s okay. You look like shit and if I can help, I will. You’d be the first person to do the same for me if I was in your shoes. You need blood to survive now.”

“But what if I drink too much? I could kill you,” Akihito whispered as he closed his eyes so he didn’t have to stare at the wrist being pushed further under his nose. It was so hard to ignore though and he felt his mouth watering at the very thought of sinking his teeth in.

“You know that’s a myth. Even starving vampires can’t completely drain someone in one sitting. Look man, as long as you don’t try and devour me like you do chocolate, we won’t have a problem. I promise to tell you if I start feeling woozy, okay?”

“Okay.” Akihito took a deep breath and opened his eyes before slowly reaching out for Kou’s wrist. The angle was awkward and after a moment of consideration, he lay down across the couch with his head touching his friend’s thigh. “Is this okay?”

At Kou’s nod, he grabbed his friend’s wrist again and draw it up to his face. His hands were trembling, part with a desperate hunger and part with incredulity over what he was about to do. Instinctively he ran his tongue over the inside of the pale wrist and he felt his friend’s heart beat on his tongue like a physical thing. It only took a moment for him to know exactly where to bite down and he eagerly sunk his fangs in, jerking at Kou’s pained gasp.

He tried to pull away but he couldn’t force his body to detach from his wrist. Not now when there was sweet cloying blood invading his senses. He felt like a man dying of thirst that had been given the cleanest of spring water. Thankfully it didn’t take much before he became full and he could retract his fangs. Blood trickled from the puncture points in Kou’s arm and Akihito quickly lapped up the streams.

He noticed that the blood flow stopped almost immediately under his tongue but then sleep tried to drag him under. His belly was full and a sluggish contentment took hold. He was asleep before his friend even had a chance to check his wrist.

                              

***

 

Life had certainly been interesting these last few weeks. Akihito’s friends all agreed to give their blood if he needed it, sharing the task of sustaining him between them all. He had also somewhat gotten the hang of his new body but found he was a lot clumsier in this form than he ever had been as a human. A little internet research revealed the best way for him to drink blood and the pros and cons of his new form.

It had also cemented the fact that there was no going back to his human form. He was stuck as a vampire, doomed to outlive all his friends and family. Everyone had been trying to cheer him up but quite frankly, he hadn’t asked for this and he wasn’t down with losing everything he cared about. Sure, it wouldn’t be right away but it would happen soon enough.

His parents tried to convince him to report his unauthorised turning but Akihito refused. From what he had seen online they would force him to separate himself from his old life and start again. He didn’t want to join one of the stuffy houses that governed the vampires. They all had too many rules and politics that he wanted no part of.

He had gotten contacts to wear when he went to work but he couldn’t hide the fangs nearly as well. Still, it seemed that the owner of the bar didn’t particularly care as long as Akihito kept his head down and didn’t rub it in anyone’s face. He was grateful that no one had said anything and he was able to keep that part of his life normal, at least.

His job at a local bar proved a boon to his newly nocturnal life. Akihito discovered that while he could walk around and do things during the day, he was weaker and sluggish during that time. Thankfully shops stayed open late in the city so he could get anything he needed once the sun had gone down and his video gaming hobby didn’t have a time of day attached to it so his life was mostly unchanged.

The main difference was that he went to work at the bar like one would a morning job; get up, go to work, and have free time afterwards. It’s just that it was pitch black for his ‘free time’ instead of sunny. He sighed as he walked. The bar had been fairly quiet that evening and he had been feeling restless. Taking the long way home, Akihito soaked in the quiet of the night with only a few cars and the odd wanderer interrupting his peace.

He was just pondering what the hell he should be doing with his suddenly extended life when he came upon the most delicious aroma. A limo sat at the curb near the end of the block with its bonnet popped. Someone was leaning over staring at the engine while another all but yelled down his phone. But it was the third man that caught Akihito’s attention, however. He stood off to the side, watching the proceedings with an irritated air before moving his attention back to the phone in his hand. His scent tickled Akihito’s nostrils and it was like the finest swiss imported chocolate combined with the fattest, juiciest steak cooked to perfection.

Akihito swore he had never met anyone that smelt that good to his vampire senses. His enhanced sight took in the broad shoulders and trim waist line even through his business suit. The man was virtually sex on legs.

It would be so worth taking a chance to see if he could get a little taste of that.

People were surprisingly receptive to being asked straight up if he might be allowed to take a drink. Akihito didn’t feel entirely comfortable always relying on his friends for his meals and had successfully bartered with a few different people. This would be the first time he was considering maybe getting a taste in a different way as well. It had been ages since he’d last gotten laid. Months ago, in fact. Long before he became a vampire. Even then it wasn’t a regular occurrence. He had to see if the man was actually interested in guys though.

Unconsciously, Akihito super sped up until he was right up in the man’s personal space. He started to speak but stopped as the wonderful aroma overtook him even more. Closing his eyes, Akihito leaned in and took a deep inhale.

“Holy shit, you smell _amazing._ ” That had not been what he meant to say. He opened his eyes and looked up into amused golden eyes. The man had a handsome face to match his built figure and Akihito might be trying not to drool. That could very well be his smell doing that though. “Can I have a taste? Just a little, I don’t need much.”

Ah, shit. There was being upfront and there was being way too intense. He was being way too intense judging by how rigid the man was. Akihito swore he was better at people skills than this but the man was distracting in every way and he had completely lost his brain-to-mouth filter.

He stepped back out of the human’s space and slipped off his hoodie in what he hoped was a show of trust. The man continued to stare at him so Akihito offered up a hopeful, “Please?”.

Never hurt to be polite, right?

The man huffed out a laugh and Akihito grinned back. That was promising.

“Is that a yes?” he asked hopefully as he tried to step up to the human’s side. In his distracted state, he didn’t rein in his eagerness and he stumbled over his own feet before landing hard on the pavement. Well, that wasn’t the best impression so far. He gave an embarrassed laugh as he hauled himself back up. At least the man hadn’t shooed him away yet.

“How old are you?”

“That’s rude,” he countered with a pout. This was not going the way he had hoped. Akihito briefly wondered if it was even worth continuing this. What, was he worried he wasn’t legal or something?

“How many years as a vampire?” the man insisted.

“Not years,” Akihito muttered back and the man’s eyebrows jumped into his hairline.

“You’re just a fledgling?”

“And? Is that a problem? Look, I just want a little bit of a taste. How about we do a trade?”

“A trade?” He seemed sceptical but he didn’t say no or move away.

“That’s your ride over there, right?” Akihito gestured behind himself to the broken-down limo. At the man’s nod, he continued, “I have a friend who’s a total gearhead and I’ve learnt a few things, I might be able to help out. So, I get you up and running and in return, I get to eat you just a little.” Akihito flushed slightly at his poor choice of words. Ah well, he had put his foot in it long before now. “I mean, it doesn’t look like your friend over there is getting you guys a ride anytime soon.”

It was true. The man on the phone was all but screaming down the line at this point, his volume was enough to make Akihito wince as it assaulted his sensitive ears. It would almost be worth it just to get his peace and quiet back.

“All right,” Akihito grinned at the man’s agreement. “But only if I get a taste of my own.”

His heart thudded wildly in his chest, was this delicious morsel of a man actually offering to take him home? Wow, he had hit the jackpot tonight.

“Yeah,” he breathed out as he let the man’s scent wash over him again. “I’m up for that.”

A dark smirk met his words and suddenly Akihito wasn’t sure who would be eating who at the end of the night but it didn’t matter. First things first though, he needed to check out the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Asami had met a number of vampires in his life but he had never met one under the age of fifty in vampire years and never one that could blush. He attributed the sheer clumsiness to the fact that this was a fledgling vampire, as all of those he had met before had been the epitome of refined grace. This little vampire, well, he was something else and he had definitely caught Asami’s interest.

The businessman watched as the vampire shooed his driver out of the way and leaned over the exposed engine. He waved down the driver who shot him a concerned look. May as well see if the vampire could get them away from here. Asami would have called a cab but there was an event on the other side of the city that had just finished up and the wait was said to be well over an hour. He was just considering checking into a hotel in the area when the vampire had approached, but he would prefer to be back in his own home for the evening, if possible.

It was hard to see past the oversized hoodie but the young vampire had a lean, athletic figure and combined with his awkward grin and blonde hair, he was rather cute. Certainly worthy of his interest, especially if he got the limo going. He watched from the sidewalk as the young vampire called to the driver to start the vehicle up and low and behold; it purred to life.

The vampire stood to his full height with a triumphant grin only to whack his head on the back of the bonnet with a pained yelp. He grabbed his head with both hands before backing away slowly, glaring at the limo as though it was somehow its fault. He looked over to see Asami watching him and cringed slightly before throwing him a hopeful smile and a thumbs up. What a strange little creature.

Well, it might just be worth getting to know this one a little more. All the other vampires he had met had been stuck-up and demanding, but this one not only fit his taste appearance wise perfectly, he seemed open and honest. He was interesting.

“Soooo… You’re all good to go.” The creature suddenly sidled up to him again, only tripping ever so slightly when trying to slow down before he straight up walked into Asami. He waved off his assistant as he began to approach, instead wrapping his arm around the young vampire’s waist and steering him back towards the limo.  “I’m Akihito, by the way.”

The vampire sounded almost shy and Asami held back a laugh at the sudden change of demeanour. Clearly, he wasn’t used to going home with random strangers and that pleased him somehow. Asami didn’t make much of a habit of it either but he did make the odd exception.

“Asami, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he replied formally and bit back a laugh at the wide-eyed look he received. Clearly the vampire wasn’t used to such formal and polite introductions. Or perhaps he was surprised that he was agreeing to let him drink. He opened the door to the limo and ushered his guest inside. Climbing in after him, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the awkward shuffling as Akihito sat on the seat opposite him. “Where’s all that enthusiasm from earlier?”

The vampire’s cheeks definitely took on a pink hue, how marvellous. He watched as Akihito set his shoulders and took a fortifying breath. He seemed to shudder on the inhale and it reminded Asami that he has said he smelt ‘amazing’. That must be what caused the sudden dilation of his pupils.

“Blood first,” Akihito breathed out and Asami chuckled at his needy tone.

“I suppose you have earned it. How do you plan on achieving this?”

The vampire shifted over to sit beside him and stretched out on the limo seat, his head virtually in his lap. He carefully grasped Asami’s left hand and pulled it up.

“The big easy to get to veins are in your neck, wrist, and thigh. Is this okay?”

Bemused at actually being asked and with a reasonable amount of politeness, Asami nodded before removing his jacket and cufflink so he could roll up his shirt sleeve. It wouldn’t be his first time giving his blood to a vampire, for varying reasons, but it was the first time they didn’t just demand his neck and his submission.

He watched as Akihito gently pulled his wrist to his mouth and realised that was why he had sprawled out as any other position would have been an awkward angle. He idly wondered if that meant that this was the way he usually received blood. Teeth gently scraped across his wrist before pressing in slowly, almost reverently, and Asami was surprised by the lack of pain. There was only the barest sting as those long fangs sunk deep, a far cry from the sudden blinding pain he had experienced before.

The vampire groaned throatily around his wrist and his eyes rolled back in apparent ecstasy. The groan was bordering on sexual and he wondered if Akihito was going to cum in his pants. It certainly sounded like it. It wasn’t long before fangs were being extracted and the vampire lapped carefully at the puncture wounds, removing the last traces of blood and expediting the healing process, yet another courtesy that had never been afforded Asami by a vampire before. There was not a hint of dizziness at the blood loss either, it really seemed like he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t need much.

“Wow, that was so fucking good,” Akihito slurred his words as though he was drunk and Asami brought his wrist up to examine the tiny pinpricks that remained of his wound. It would be fully healed over by the morning.

He was drawn from his surprise by a snore. Startled, he looked down to see Akihito was sound asleep and snoring lightly. He ate and then promptly fell into a food induced nap? Asami laughed quietly. Such a cute, intriguing little vampire.

“I didn’t think ‘superior predators’ are supposed to be quite so defenceless,” Asami said softly to the snoozing vampire and brushed his hand through soft blonde hair.

Their journey back to his high-rise apartment was quick now that the vehicle had been fixed. He let the creature sleep as they quietly made their way through the streets. It wouldn’t hurt to let him rest, it would just mean he would have more energy for their upcoming activities, after all. It also gave him a moment to run his eyes appreciatively over the creature’s form without interruption. The more he looked, the more he wanted to get a taste of his own.

Glancing out the window, he saw that they were nearly there and he roused the sleeping vampire. Akihito grumbled sleepily and tried to snuggle closer before he eventually opened his eyes with a grumpy pout.

“What?” he snapped before he paused, taking in Asami above him. He immediately jumped up and scrabbled back on the seat with a flush. “Ah, sorry. I tend to pass out in a food coma after feeding.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and his flustered appearance was really quite endearing.

“It’s fine. I hope you are well rested, you’ll be needing that extra energy tonight.”

Asami grinned at the look of desire he received in return. Perhaps he was moving a little fast, but he had never been one for slow. Why take so much time when you don’t even know if you are compatible? He would much rather jump in the deep end, get a little taste and see if it was worth his time.

The limo pulled to a stop and a knock on the divider signalled their arrival. He stepped out of the limo and slipped his arm back around Akihito’s waist once he exited the vehicle. He was a good size, they fit together quite nicely and he enjoyed the feeling of the trim waist under his hand as he guided him to the elevator.

The ride up to the top floor was silent but filled with sexual tension. Asami could feel it buzzing through his veins and setting his nerves a light. Oh, it had been a long time since someone had him feeling this much anticipation. But the vampire was such an unknown, this weird mix of what should be a dangerous creature with an honest, awkward personality.

The elevator dinged their arrival and the walk to his penthouse door felt like an age. As soon as it clicked shut behind them he pushed Akihito up against the door, crowding against him with his body and claiming his lips in a heated kiss. The vampire responded immediately, arms curling around his neck and Asami groaned as his tongue warred with his own. It was hot and needy and the fangs in the others mouth made it an interesting experience, especially as the vampire seemed to forget they were there.

Their kiss was soon tainted with blood as Asami cut his tongue on one of the sharp fangs but the moan from the vampire made it worth it, particularly when his venom healed the wound almost instantly. Akihito pressed up against him needfully, his actions speaking more of hunger and enthusiasm than experience but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Oh no, he was more than happy to introduce this cute little vampire to all the delicious things they could do together.

The kiss only became more heated and sloppy the longer they stayed locked together and Asami pressed himself closer to Akihito whose knees buckled and he slid down the door. He pressed a thigh in between the vampire’s legs and pulled another broken moan from his swollen lips as he grinded against the bulge in his pants.

“Oh, fuck,” Akihito moaned as Asami slipped his hands under the material of his hoodie to run his palms across his hips and back. His skin was slightly cooler to the touch than a human’s but it was smooth and silky still. He deftly slipped the fabric off over the vampire’s head to reveal his lithe torso. Pink nipples pebbled with contact to the cold air and Asami couldn’t resist leaning down and sucking one of them into his mouth.

Hands fisted his hair and he grinned around the bud in his mouth. He was so sensitive. Akihito responded to every single touch as though he was lighting fire under his skin and it sent heat roaring through Asami. It had been a long time since he had a bed partner that was so honest and open with their pleasure, a shame because he loved reducing his partners into incoherency. Nothing turned him off faster than a lover who faked their pleasure to try to please him.

Akihito was still moaning needfully but his hands were tugging Asami up and he agreed to the unspoken demand to resume their kiss. The vampire was small enough against him that he had to lean down to meet his lips but the way his body fit against him made the small effort well worth it. With a grin, he hooked his arms around the creature’s thighs and hoisted him up. Lean legs wrapped around his waist as Akihito squeaked his surprise.

“What are you…?”

“Taking us to a more comfortable location than the door,” Asami responded. He enjoyed the feeling of Akihito holding onto him even as he seemed worried about being dropped. “I’m not going to drop you. You aren’t exactly heavy, although I must admit your size makes this much easier.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us are six-feet tall,” the vampire grumbled back with a pout. The businessman took the opportunity to squeeze the flesh in his hands while he walked, causing the other to wriggle against him.

“You don’t seem to be used to this.”

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking,” came the muffled reply as Akihito moved his attention to placing sloppy kisses along his neck.

“I’m sure I can still introduce you to a great deal of things, I hope you’re prepared.”

“That confident, huh?”

“In the bedroom? Oh yes, I am very confident about my abilities there,” Asami purred with a dark grin at the small shudder the tone pulled from the one in his arms. He walked through the doorway to the master bedroom and lay the young vampire down on his bed.

“Cocky bastard, aren’t you? Holy shit, what is this thing made of? Cloud?” Akihito went limp as he luxuriated in the soft comfort of Asami’s bed. His pale skin looked good surrounded by his dark sheet and he only looked better as he dimmed the automatic lights that had flicked on as soon as they entered the room.

“I’m glad you find it comfortable. After all, you’re going to be spending a lot of time there.”

“You know,” Akihito started then paused a moment as Asami began to remove his shirt, his red eyes gleaming as he revealed his chest, inch by inch. “You smell amazing, you taste amazing, and I’m sure you are aware that you look good.” The vampire looked pointedly at his abs before continuing, “It seems like the total package but every time you open your mouth it just screams ‘arrogant asshole’. You might want to work on that personality more.”

Asami laughed. The vampire stared at him, clearly startled by the reaction to his words. It had been a while since he had laughed like that. It had been even longer since someone told him their true feelings to his face. Everyone he was acquainted with put on polite façades and were all platitudes to his face but venomous snakes behind his back. How rare to find someone with such blunt honesty. This one he might just keep for himself.

He removed his pants and underwear before moving to pluck a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Akihito eyed his thick cock skeptically but he needn’t have worried, Asami was going to reward him for his honesty and by the time he was done, size would not be a problem.

Dumping the lube on the bed, Asami climbed over Akihito and captured his lips in another kiss. Arms sneaked up to wrap around his neck again and for all the fault the vampire seemed to find with his personality, he didn’t complain at his actions. He shuffled them up the bed more so they were away from the edge then spent some time just running his hands across the vampire’s chest and stomach. He tormented his nipples with his fingers, rolling and pinching the buds while their tongues battled for dominance.

Asami moved to suck a kiss mark on Akihito’s neck before trailing further down, laying kisses as he went. Small hands explored his shoulders and back, his partner seeming to find no fault now that he had stopped talking. With expert ease, he slipped his pants down and threw them off the bed before feasting his eyes on the willing flesh laid out before him. Akihito’s thighs had fallen open once his pants had been removed and a charming flush lay across his cheeks.

He looked positively delectable.

With a smirk, Asami moved down to capture the vampire’s leaking cock in his hand. It jerked under his touch and he shot a teasing look up along Akihito’s outstretched body. His red eyes were hooded, and he jerked up his hips in an unspoken demand. Deciding to oblige him, Asami hovered his face over the others length but stopped just short and instead explored with his hands.

“Tease,” the vampire muttered and he grinned.

He catalogued every twitch, every sigh as he traced his fingers over the length and around the head before swooping in to suddenly take it in his mouth. The groan ripped from the other’s throat was worth the teasing. Licking and sucking, he mentally re-catalogued his partner’s reactions and thrilled when a hand reflexively clutched at his hair. He settled in between his thighs more comfortably and looked up to see Akihito with his head thrown back, one hand across his mouth holding back his mewls while the other grasped his hair.

That won’t do at all.

Asami reached up and removed his hand from his mouth, guiding it down to join the other.

“I want to hear you,” he rasped before moving back to lavishing attention on his cock. It throbbed against his tongue and the loud moans only spurred him on. He groaned around the length in his mouth when one hand curled into a fist and tugged. The pain was sharp but minor and only heightened his own eagerness.

He shifted his focus for the barest moment to grab the lube from where it had landed on the bed and popped the cap. Akihito looked down at him with wide, blown black eyes and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Do it,” came the breathy response.

He let the cock slip from between his lips with an obscene slurp and poured the slippery substance over his fingers. Rubbing them together he warmed it up a little before reaching down to slide his fingers against Akihito’s tight, quivering hole.

“You know, just because I’m smaller than you doesn’t mean you have to assume that I’m going to be on the receiving end.” The vampires scowl was wiped from his face as he slipped his first thick finger inside, eliciting a gasp.

“You’re the one who told me to ‘do it’,” he retorted, blowing on the wet cock still situated in front of his face. He grinned when Akihito jerked at the sensation. “And when you didn’t state a preference when I said I’d get a taste in return, I assumed you’d be up for it.”

“You shouldn’t make assumptions.”

“And you are able to talk far too much right now.”

Determined to render the mouthy vampire incoherent, Asami slipped a second finger alongside the first while sucking his cock back into his mouth. The moan that ripped free from his partner’s throat at the dual sensations was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. He ran his hand soothingly along the planes of Akihito’s flat stomach before moving to hold his hips down. Spreading his fingers, he focused most of his attention on opening his partner wide and the softening of the muscle surrounding his digits.

The thighs that bracketed his head trembled as he found what he was looking for. It seemed that Asami would be wearing a permanent grin tonight. Akihito swore as he arched his back off the bed. He let his cock slide free from his swollen lips when the hands tugged him up to pull him into a sloppy kiss.

The vampire’s nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed a third finger inside and he mewled against his mouth, his lips stopping for a moment as he breathed through it. The older man moved to suck more marks onto his neck, knowing they would be well healed by the morning due to the creature’s enhanced regeneration. He nipped at the smooth skin, earning a shudder even as he bared his throat for more.

“Stop teasing and just fuck me already,” Akihito gasped out as he ground his hips down on his hand.

“So demanding,” he replied leisurely. For all that holding back was hard, his partner’s reactions were worth every second of the delayed gratification. That, and he knew it would make it all the sweeter when he finally got to sink his own neglected cock into that tight passage. “How do you want it?”

“Hng?”

“How do you want it?” he repeated, moving up to nip along the shell of the other’s ear as he laid out the options for the first round of their evening’s pleasure. “Did you want to ride me and control the pace? Or perhaps you’d like to roll over and let me fuck you from behind, hard and fast? Or maybe,” he paused as he grabbed both of the vampire’s hands and pinned them above his head. He watched as Akihito’s breath caught in his throat and he moved closer to whisper his last choice against his lips, “I’ll take you like this, helpless and held down while I fuck you long and deep and slow.”

They stayed locked in an endless moment but Asami noted that the vampire made no move to pull away. For all his strength, he had nothing on the supernatural creature and if he wanted, he could easily escape. Yet he lay there, panting hard and clearly wanting. But did he want to admit to it? Now that was the question.

“Like this,” he breathed out, voice hitching as a filthy smile stole across Asami’s face. “Don’t be a bastard about it, just fuck me like this.”

With a throaty chuckle, he let go of his wrists to slick up his drooling cock and throw his partner’s legs over his shoulders, bending him virtually in half. Akihito didn’t move and left his arms up above his head where they had been left. Oh now, that was an invitation if he ever saw one. Did this intriguing little creature have a bit of a masochistic streak?

He certainly hoped so.

He looked forward to testing the theory more thoroughly later but for now, he was eager to reap his rewards for preparing his partner so carefully. Lining up his cock, he slowly, oh so slowly, pressed forward. Akihito groaned as he closed his eyes, head thrown back, clearly intent on just feeling him push into his body, inch by agonising inch.

“Fuck, stop teasing. Just move already!”

“No,” Asami replied, keeping his steady pace. He planned on thoroughly wrecking the creature and to do that, he needed to keep building up the pleasure slowly. But fuck was it hard. The lithe body writhed underneath him, trying to get him to speed up and it tested the bounds of his restraint. The only thing keeping him from obliging his demands was the fact that he wasn’t trying very hard. Just like with his restrained hands, if the vampire really wanted him to go faster, he could easily make him change his pace.

But he wasn’t and Asami was determined to have Akihito begging for him.

It felt like an age before he was hilted inside the vampire’s tight heat. His skin might be oddly cool on the outside but he was molten on the inside and his silky walls clung to his length. His arms trembled as he forced himself to pull back slowly then slide all the way back inside as far as he could go. Sweat rolled off him in waves and a litany of curses fell unheeded from his partner’s lips.

Akihito bucked up, finally putting his frustrations into actions and Asami stopped as he leaned down into the vampire’s space.

“I said I would fuck you long and deep and slow. Don’t be so impatient.”

The vampire scowled up at him but said nothing more, instead leaning forward to lick at the seam of his mouth. Asami started up his excruciating pace again, this time staying low to kiss the vampire. The creature’s knees where virtually at his ears and he marvelled in his flexibility. They could certainly have some fun with that.

Blood tinged their kiss again, they were both too uncoordinated and distracted to avoid the sharp fangs, but he found he didn’t mind. Akihito seemed to love it and that was more than enough reason for him to put up with the slight metallic taste. The wounds healed over just as quickly as they had earlier, anyway.

He shifted positions and Akihito gasped, separating from their kiss as he arched off the bed.

There.

That was what he was after.

With renewed force, Asami sat back on his knees and kept the angle, striking the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. The walls holding his cock tight rippled as the vampire’s muscles clenched down. He was nearing his peak.

“Harder!”

The demand for more amongst the moans and swears finally snapped his tenuous control. With an animalistic snarl, he slammed forward and Akihito howled his pleasure as he came. Asami gave him no time to recover, instead choosing to keep the relentless pace until he reached his own peak. The vampire writhed under him, clearly oversensitive but he wasn’t asking him to stop.

Oh, no.

He was begging.

Begging for more and harder and _please_.

His cries filled the room along with Asami’s grunts of pleasure and the lewd slap of skin on skin. His thighs trembled as his muscles screamed at the abuse and he reached a hand down to stroke Akihito to his second orgasm. This time the constricting heat around his cock sent him over the edge and they came virtually together.

Tears wet the vampire’s dark lashes and his chest heaved at the exertion. Asami collapsed on top of his partner, too tired to move away but still enjoying the comfort that could be found in two bodies pressed together.

They lay like that until their breathing evened out and their hearts stopped racing. It was with great reluctance that Asami rolled off the smaller creature but he pulled him up to lie across his chest instead.

“Rest up for a bit, but I’m not done with you.” He grinned as Akihito eyed him in disbelief. “The night’s still young yet.”

 

***

 

Akihito turned out to be a rare gem. There weren’t many that could keep up with him in the bedroom long enough to satisfy him and while the vampire struggled, Asami was fully sated.  He was definitely planning to keep the creature around for a while yet. Cute, spirited, awkward little masochist that he was.

Asami had gone out that morning to attend a few inconveniently early meetings he couldn’t avoid and was finally returning to the penthouse to work from home. Hopefully, he could squeeze in another round in with his new playmate. The vampire was dead to the world when he had left a few hours ago and none of his men had reported him leaving either. His assistant helped him bring up the few paper documents he needed to work on and they entered the penthouse to only be greeted by an odd sound.

Striding through the rooms, Asami stopped in surprise in the living room. There was a tiny black flying object circling around the room making little squeaking sounds. The thing seemed to start as it spotted him and careened wildly off to the right before it bounced off the light with a squawk. It spiralled down to land with a small thud on the leather couch. Asami approached and picked up the woozy little bat with a bewildered expression.

“Akihito,” he stated, because he had no doubt that’s who this awkward little creature was.

The little bat wriggled around in the palm of his hand and wrapped minuscule clawed feet around one of his fingers. Taking the hint, Asami carefully held up his hand and turned it over so that Akihito hung upside down from his finger. The bat blinked up at him before huffing indignantly and Asami could just see the little pout on his face. Leather wings wrapped around his body and he swung as though having difficulty balancing.

“I believe vampires whose energy has been severely depleted use that form to regenerate more efficiently,” Kirishima, his assistant, said matter-of-factly from behind him.

Well, he had certainly put the vampire through his paces last night. Asami got the distinct impression that Akihito had not chosen this form, judging by the scowl. The bat was tiny, easily able to fit into the palm of his hand and he wondered if that was just because he was a fledgling vampire or if he would always be that small.

Akihito shifted his grip on his finger slightly before suddenly losing his balance completely. He scrabbled at his hand, trying to grab back on, before he dropped with a tiny shriek. Leather wings flapped desperately but he wasn’t able to right himself quickly enough and he hit the floor with another small thud. Asami wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or sigh at the clumsiness. Choosing neither option, he bent down to scoop the dazed bat up into his hands.

Innocent black eyes blinked up at him from his palm and this time, he sighed.

“I get the feeling you’ve never been in this form before.”

Kirishima cleared his throat before offering up some advice after Akihito huffed and shook his head. “They often wrap up small rescue animals in blankets for safety when feeding. Perhaps that might be a good temporary option while he gets used to his new form? I believe they refer to it as ‘burrito-ing’.”

Akihito squawked indignantly and wiggled to try to escape but Asami gripped him tight as he pulled out a clean silk handkerchief from his pocket. With a little help from his assistant they wrapped the tiny bat up so that all of his limbs were trapped. Only a fuzzy black head remained visible, and he had to chuckle at the sight. It was very cute.

“A little vampire bat burrito, hmm?”

Oh, Akihito was giving him the dirtiest look. Asami walked further into the penthouse with Kirishima trailing unsurely behind, still clutching the paperwork.

“I didn’t think vampires were supposed to be cute.”

He stroked a single finger along the fuzz on his head and Akihito shifted so he could bite at his finger. Amused, he let the vampire gnaw at his finger, his tiny fangs unable to break skin. Finally, after chewing determinedly, a fang sliced the slightest pin prick and a small drop of blood dripped into Akihito’s mouth. The vampire immediately relaxed with a small sigh and turned his attention to suckling at his finger. He watched in bemusement as Akihito drifted off to sleep again after consuming his blood. A food coma, the vampire had called it yesterday.

A tiny squeaky snore sounded and Asami shook his head disbelief.

“You are utterly ridiculous,” he said to the still snoring bat.

With a chuckle, Asami carefully deposited the Akihito bat securely into his breast pocket and set about finishing up his paperwork while his new lover snoozed away.

At least this should mean that he would be all recharged for some more activities later.

In fact, with how small Akihito was, he might just be able to go back to work at the office and they could partake in a little naughty office fun once he was awake again.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the worst.

Akihito might not be super keen on the whole vampire thing but he still had standards. He was now a supernatural being after all. He had never worked out how to turn into his bat form on his own, but his excitement over the new form soon diminished.

Not only was his bat form tiny, but his senses changed which made it hard to get his bearings. That wasn’t the worst of it though.

No, Asami had wrapped him up in his _handkerchief_ making him into a tiny bat-burrito and then put him in his goddamn front shirt pocket. He carried him around like some prize pet and no amount of wriggling could get him free.

Gentle fingers scratched at his head and Akihito tried to turn around to snap at the fingers, pissed off at the treatment. A deep chuckle met his actions but the man quickly went back to work. Now that he was awake, it was boring as hell to be carried around like this, not to mention the sheer indignity of it all. Asami might think it was the best idea ever but Akihito would give him a piece of his mind once he was back in his human form.

When he gets out of his fucking pocket and figures out how to change back, anyway.

For all that he was angry with his treatment at the hands of what should have been his never-see-again one night stand, it was surprisingly comfortable to be wrapped up like this. That made it all the worse, really. Akihito wriggled around in vain again, attempting to free himself to no avail. He cursed but all that came out was an angry squeak that was a little too close to sounding cute.

“Are you hungry?” Asami asked as he scratched his head again. Akihito nipped at his finger in irritation and squeaked his indignity. The businessman picked up his phone and tapped out a message to someone before pulling him from his pocket. “I didn’t think bats were supposed to be cute.”

 _I’m not,_ he thought, not even trying to speak. He scowled as the man lay him down on his desk then brought his phone up to snap off a photo. _Fuck off. Just let me go, dammit._ He squirmed, hoping that the surrounding fabric would give more now he was not restrained by the pocket but no such luck.

“Apparently, my cute little vampire, your bat form is that of a fruit bat. I discovered that vampires all have unique bat forms for all the different bat species. Specifically, you are a flying fox fruit bat. I also found out that while you can eat human food as a vampire, it is purely for pleasure as you will not gain any sustenance from it. But that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it. Ah.” He looked up as someone else entered the office.

Akihito craned his head around to try to see who it was but a laptop behind him blocked his vision. A delicious sweet scent assaulted his nostrils and he salivated at the smell. A plate laden with chopped fruit pieces was placed beside him and he glimpsed a figure in glasses before he moved away.

“If that would be all, sir?”

“Thank you, Kirishima. We will be fine for now, but see that we are not disturbed,” Asami said, dismissing his assistant. He turned back to Akihito and smirked down at his prone form. “How about a treat?”

_This fucking condescending prick._

Further cussing out of the human was cut off when he held up a piece of mango and waved it in front of his nose. Holy shit, it smelt amazing. With a small sigh, Akihito gave in and opened his mouth. He was a little hungry, anyway. He groaned in pleasure as the small piece of fruit was placed in his mouth and he quickly devoured it. Fruit had never tasted as good as it did right now in his bat form. He supposed that was because apparently, he was a fruit bat.

“Good? Would you like more?” Asami seemed to enjoy this far too much but Akihito suddenly felt starving and opened his mouth for more. Whatever, he could get the bastard back later for treating him like a pet. It’s not like he could escape right now, anyway. The human took great delight in feeding him piece after piece of fruit. Didn’t he have actual work to do?

Asami stuffed him full of fruits until it felt like he was about to pop. His tiny stomach strained and he groaned in discomfort. It tasted so good though. His head lolled back and he was re-considering another nap when he was picked up and put back in his goddamn front pocket. He shrieked loudly, letting the man know exactly what he thought of that, then settled down for another nap.

May as well conserve his energy until he could get free.

 

***

                                                                        

Akihito wasn’t sure how long he napped for but he was starting to feel fidgety and really wanted out of this form. His ears twitched as he surveyed the office. No one else but them around and even the halls beyond the closed door seemed deserted. Well, now was as good as time as any to see if he could figure out how to change back. Clearly, Asami didn’t have that much to do if he could cart a bat around in his pocket and spent so much time petting him.

Making his unhappiness known, Akihito squeaked and wriggled around until finally, Asami pulled him from his pocket with a deep chuckle. The man looked down at him with a slight smile and laughter in his eyes. How much fun was he having with this?

“Now, what’s gotten you all in a huff?”

 _What did he think? Did he seriously think he_ liked _being manhandled and treated like a pet?_

“I suppose you must be all rested up by now,” Asami drawled. He slowly unwrapped the soft material from around Akihito’s body and he stretched out his legs. He wriggled his toes, it felt weird having such dexterous feet. Stretching was nice though. He shook out his wings and sighed at the feeling. Much better.

Taking a deep breath, Akihito focused on his limbs, trying to remember what it felt like to be human. He figured that was the best place to start as he tried to work out how to change back. He felt a shift and his eyes flew open. Yes! He got it!

Except he lost focus enough that his shift back stopped and he stayed as a bat. He huffed in annoyance. Thick fingers reached out and stroked down his stomach. Dammit, he had forgotten about the man watching him. Ignoring him for now, he closed his eyes, focusing like he did before and felt himself begin to change. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt. There was just a weird stretching feeling throughout his limbs.

Large warm hands ran up his thighs and he opened his eyes to find himself sitting naked on the large desk in front of very smug Asami. The hands moved back down, gently caressing his skin and his flesh pebbled in the cool air. With the other man’s hot gaze on him, he didn’t feel cold though. If anything, he was worried he was about to react in a very telling way.

“I don’t suppose you have any spare clothes?”

“No, but why would I want to cover up such a delicious sight? All splayed out across my desk too,” Asami said with a smirk.

“Pervert,” Akihito replied, completely deadpan.

He wasn’t in the mood to get flustered or embarrassed. The other man had seen him in every which way possible already, anyway. He leaned back on his hands, still on the desk and surveyed the other. He looked a little too smug.

“Did you bring me here just for possible office sex?”

“It might have been a consideration.”

“I might have had things I wanted to do today,” he pointed out. “But no, the inconsiderate asshole wants kinky office sex.”

“You were a bat,” Asami retorted as he continued his exploration across his bare thighs. “You couldn’t have done anything, anyway. Are you not feeling much more well rested now though?”

He was, but he wasn’t about to admit that to the person who carried him around in his fucking pocket like a trophy pet. What he couldn’t deny, however, was the effect that hot gaze was having the longer he sat here like this. Asami’s eyes burned with desire as his eyes roved his skin, drinking it all in. Hands grasped at the meat of his thighs, kneading as they pushed his legs further apart. He felt put on display but he might just be enjoying it a little.

“Are you going to stop staring and do something or am I just going to sit here naked all day? Although, after putting up with being carried around all day, I should be the one fucking you.”

Akihito gasped as a warm hand wrapped around his rapidly hardening length without presumable. Deft fingers teased around the head and Asami rolled his chair forward even more, shifting his legs so that he was virtually straddling the man from his place on the desk.

“As tempting as that offer is to most, I personally find that being on the receiving end doesn’t do much for me. I’m sure we can come to another arrangement, however,” Asami smirked up at him before he moved forward to run his tongue along Akihito’s cock. The vampire threw his head back as he snuck a hand into the other’s silk hair.

“Fuck,” he breathed out and groaned as Asami’s laugh sent vibrations through his cock. He was far too good at this. That wasn’t a complaint though. Oh no, anything but. “No one’s going to walk in, right? I don’t really want my butt flashed everywhere.”

Asami let his cock go with an obscene slurp, replacing his talented tongue with his equally talented hand. “No one’s going to come in. I’ve already told my assistant I don’t want to be disturbed. Even if there’s an emergency, they will call first. I would much rather keep you to myself after all.”

“That’s not reassuring,” he grumbled half-heartedly.

“And why is that?” he asked, clearly amused and having far too much fun.

“I’m not your pet.”

“I never said you were,” was the drawled reply.

“Oh yeah, ‘cause carrying me around in your pocket like some- hnngg…” Akihito trailed off as his cock was taken back into Asami’s warm, wet mouth and right down the back of his throat. He buried both his hands in his hair this time and held on as pleasure shot through him. It built embarrassingly quickly, especially considering how many times they had done it the previous night. “Fuck! Fuck, I’m going to-!”

A hand snuck down to tease between his cheeks, caressing his hole and pressing at the ring of muscle. Combined with the pressure of the throat convulsing around him, it was enough for him to send him spiralling over the edge. Akihito tensed as he came, muscles contracting as he released.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised by this,” Asami said ruefully.

Akihito opened eyes he didn’t remember closing and it took him a moment to figure out why the other man was so large. Flexing his oddly dexterous toes, it became clear that he was once again in bat form. After a moment of trial and error, he held up his feet and flexed them, hoping the man would get the hint. A thick finger snuck under his toes and he clenched his feet, gripping it tightly. Asami held him up so that he was hanging upside down at face level.

He fixed his most unimpressed face, or the bat equivalent, on the businessman, trying to convey his sheer irritation over this whole thing.

“I had no idea bats could be so cute,” was the response he got and he gave a squeaky sigh.

He’d give the prick a piece of his mind later, because seriously, who took their one night stand to work in hopes of office sex? Just once he had napped a little more, he was still very tired for some reason.

 

***

 

Okay, he was so fucking done. He needed to get out. Like, now. The bastard carried him around in his pocket ALL DAY and at this rate, he would be late for work. Akihito was never late and he wasn’t going to start now if he could help it. He needed to change back into a human and find some clothes if he wanted to do that though. Except he was still wrapped up.

He had a feeling that Asami had worked out that if he let the vampire out now, he’d make a break for it, naked or not. So of course, he had remained trapped in his expensive silk handkerchief for the entire day. The soft head rubs and copious amounts of succulent fruit were just icing on the cake of irritation. He did not appreciate being carted around and pampered like a prize poodle.

They were now back at his penthouse and Akihito was eager to get out. The guy was shaping up to be some kind of sadist and he was beginning to regret last night, for all that it had been mind-blowing. God, had he slept with a kind of stalker/sociopath? Who just did what they want, other person’s feelings be damned? Asami, that’s who.

The man in question sat his briefcase down on his table and reached into his pocket to pull out Akihito. He successfully got a bite on one of his fingers and was proud when he pierced the skin. Serves the bastard right, he wasn’t a tame little pet.

“Feisty, aren’t you? Are you hungry? You haven’t drunk at all today.”

Fuck, that was too tempting. Asami’s blood was the finest he had ever tasted, like imported swiss chocolate paired with the finest wine. But if he gave in to temptation, he would fall asleep again and he would miss work completely! He wasn’t sure why drinking always made him so goddamn sleepy but it was really inconvenient. Even worse, now he had been offered the opportunity that was all he could think about.

He was placed on the table and unwrapped from his swaddling. Immediately, Akihito focused on his limbs like he had earlier and this time was more aware of how he was changing. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to change into a bat at will anytime soon but at least he could get himself out. Opening his eyes, he found Asami a little too close up in his person space. His eyes were dark as he swept over his naked form.

“Right. So. I need to go to work,” he stated awkwardly, trying to edge off the table he sat on.

“Oh? Leaving so soon?” Asami crowded him further and holy shit, he smelt amazing.

He hadn’t noticed when he was a bat. Was it only in his human form that he noticed? Because he could smell things as a bat, like that fruit. Just thinking about the delicious sweetness had his mouth watering, but that could also be from his sudden hunger at the man in front of him.

“Yeah, well, some of us can’t just miss a day of work. I have bills to pay.” Akihito managed to slide off the table unmolested and made his way towards where he thought the bedroom was, resolutely refusing to acknowledge the eyes taking a good long look at his ass. Pervert.

His clothes were now in a neatly folded pile on the bed and he cast a longing look at the soft pillows. Ah, that had been so comfortable, like lying on a cloud. He quickly slipped into his clothes and noted that they had also been cleaned. Why wasn’t he surprised that this man had a housekeeper? Shit, he better pay them a ton because they left the bed in a mess after last night.

“You are welcome to come back tonight after your shift if you wanted to try it out for sleeping,” Asami said, amused. Damn, he must have caught his longing look. Akihito turned around to face the man once dressed and noticed that he had removed his jacket and tie. He was just working on his cuff links and wow he looked even better when he dressed down a little.

“Look, I’m not going to lie, it was a great night,” he scowled at Asami’s knowing smirk, “but I’m not about to be some kept little pet for you to carry around like a trophy. So, thanks for the fun and the food and have a good life and all that.”

“That’s too bad, I enjoyed myself quite a lot. It’s rare to get someone that matches my tastes so well.” Asami moved forward into his personal space again, one hand reaching out to thread through his hair while the other traced along his hip as he engaged Akihito in a passionate kiss. The vampire had difficulty remembering why it was that he needed to leave, especially with that intoxicating scent overwhelming one sense even as the man overwhelmed the others.

“You’re welcome back anytime,” Asami said after they separated, just a hint of breathlessness giving him away. He held up a business card to show him then slipped it into Akihito’s jeans pocket.

Akihito was almost surprised when the human stepped back and let him pass by with no other comment. He made his way out of the apartment with no resistance and paused at the doorway only long enough to slip on his shoes. He almost expected someone to stop him on his way through the buildings foyer but no one even glanced at him. They had gone up from the garage each time so he hadn’t realised how fancy this place was. Although, he probably should have known considering it was a high-rise in the middle of the city.

There was definitely perks to being a vampire. Akihito had saved a lot of money because he didn’t need to eat traditional food anymore, although he did still enjoy eating it. He was getting the hang of his super speed as well so he found himself skipping the bus and choosing to walk everywhere. That, in particular, was a plus, no more bus fare and no more dealing with shitty people on packed buses during rush hour. For some reason, all the worst kinds of people could be regularly found on public transport.

As a rule, he liked people and considered himself a bit of a people person. Or at least, he used to. Not so much now that his life had been flipped upside down. He’d been becoming a bit of a recluse recently. His friends were starting to get worried and had been urging him to join one of the vampire houses. That way he could learn more about being a vampire instead of fumbling around in the dark and have people that understood what he was going through to support him. Maybe make some new friends.

He understood where they were coming from but honestly, the more he found out about the houses, the less the idea appealed. Rules and petty politics weren’t his style. He was happy for now, anyway.

It didn’t take him long to reach the suburbs around his workplace and he slowed his pace to a normal walk. He was a little early for his shift but the owner wouldn’t mind if he helped open the bar up for the evening. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he came in early because something was on his mind and he needed to distract himself.

Akihito arrived at the bar just as the owner was letting himself in the back and Akihito nodded in greeting.

“Do you mind if I help set up? Off the clock,” he added. He didn’t care as long as he got something to do so his mind wouldn’t wander back to that delicious arrogant prick.

“You picked a good day. May’s sick so if you want to clock in and work extra, I could use the help,” Darryl, the owner replied.

“Even better.”

He was pleased when the man made no mention about his eyes. It was the first time he had come in without coloured contacts in since being turned but he had left a spare set in his locker along with a spare set of work clothes. Sometimes he stayed over with friends and lost track of time so he tried to be prepared, just in case. This would be the first time he had come from a one-night stands’ place although a few of the others often did.

Akihito quickly got changed and put the contacts on with practiced ease. Setting up was simple and he lost himself in the routine.

Being a Sunday night it wasn’t that busy, just a steady stream of people, mostly regulars who kept to themselves. There was just him and Darryl tonight and he was behind the bar while the owner completed a stock check. At most, they would have three staff members on during a night plus a bouncer but the owner was in most nights as well. He said it was more of a home than his actual home.

He was just thinking he might make it through the night without incident when the door swung open revealing the last person he wanted to see. Greasy goatee, sleazy leer, and thin frame glasses that were not hiding the red eyes at all. His eyes fell on Akihito and he grinned wide. Fuck. He was hoping he’d never see the bastard again. The vampire strode over and slid into a seat at the bar in front of him.

“Hello there, cutie. I’ve been looking for you.”

Shit. With all the millions of people in the city, how they hell did he find Akihito here? The bar wasn’t popular with non-locals as it was fairly quiet and out of the way. It still got rowdy on Friday and Saturday though. The owner was still out the back so he couldn’t leave the bar unattended. That meant he had to deal with this fucker discretely. Subtly was never his strong point, however.

“What do you want?” he asked shortly, refusing to look at him again while he cleaned the bar.

“How about we start with a gin and tonic and go from there? I am rather parched after wandering up and down these streets looking for you.” The vampire slid across some cash and Akihito reluctantly poured him a drink.

“Now,” he said as he handed over the drink, “what do you want?”

“You, of course.” The vampire replied as he took a slow sip. He seemed to savour it for a moment as Akihito waited for more. When nothing more seemed forthcoming he scowled.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t want anything to do with you. Finish your drink and get the fuck out of here.”

“That’s not how this works, sweet stuff.” Akihito wrinkled his nose at the awful endearment. “I sired you, that makes you mine. I can tell where you are, within a certain degree, and I’m not letting you go so easily. One gets bored when you have this much time on your hands. Let me teach you about your powers and we can have some fun at the same time. You wouldn’t need to work here again.” His eyes flicked about the bar and Akihito checked to make sure no one was close enough to overhear before leaning in close to the other vampire, just in case.

“I am not yours, I’m not a thing to own, and you fucking turned me without my consent. So get the fuck out and go. I’m not going to have anything to do with you,” he hissed before going back to cleaning the bar.

“Is there a problem here?”

Akihito turned to find one of the regulars leaning against the bar. The man looked rough; a jagged scar across his cheek, his hair unkempt, and his long jacket had seen a fair bit of use. He was a quiet man that enjoyed a drink on the weekends and would sit in the corner trading stories with other regulars. He glanced over to see two others at his usual table watching them closely.

“There’s no problem,” the vampire replied smoothly.

“There won’t be a problem once he leaves,” Akihito stiffly interjected.

The man looked between them before his gaze settled on the vampire. He pulled out an odd silver pendant on a chain. It was a gothic style cross with crossed swords behind it and the man waved it in front of the vampire’s nose, causing him to recoil.

“ID.”

Muttering, the vampire pulled out a plastic card and set it on the table. On first glance, it looked much like a driver’s license but he saw that while it included a photo and a name, it also included a kind of crest. The man was a Hunter, Akihito realised with a start. Shit, this could be bad. He had no idea vampires had to have ID, there was nothing about it online. From what he had heard, most Hunters only dealt with rogue vampires but there were trigger happy people as well. And technically, Akihito was a rogue vampire.

No house, no license, no idea what the hell he was doing.

“Blackwell, eh? Not bad for a fake Sakazaki-san. In fact, probably one of the best fakes I’ve ever seen, but you’re missing the holo part of the Blackwell crest. Not an easy thing to fake, so it’s not surprising.”

“What do you want?” the vampire, Sakazaki, hissed.

The Hunter glanced at Akihito, searching his face for a moment before turning back to Sakazaki. “You out of here, like our good bartender here asked. Finish up and get out, I wouldn’t want to make a mess out of this respectable establishment.”

With a scowl, the vampire knocked back the rest of his drink and slunk out the door. The Hunter watched him until he had gone before he spoke again, carefully casual. “I’m not sure what happened those what? Two months ago?” He glanced over questioningly at that.

“You knew straight away,” he stated, surprised. He didn’t think many people would notice, especially not those who came to drink.

“When you’ve been at this as long as I have, you learn to be able to tell straight away. You can hide your eyes but not your fangs or sudden habit changes. I take it you know Sakazaki?”

“No,” Akihito replied. “Well, not really. He turned me without consent and I woke up at his house. I jetted quick smart, this is the first time I’ve seen him since.”

The Hunter nodded. “Look kid, you need to find yourself a house.” He chuckled as Akihito pulled a face but it quickly dropped away to settle into a serious expression. “If he sired you, then he will be able to find you wherever you go. Maybe not quickly, I’ve been told it’s only a vague sense, but he can. He also has a lot of power over you in other ways. He’s going to be trouble if you don’t get some support behind you and not all Hunters follow the rules either. We know you, you’ve worked here long enough that we weren’t going to make a fuss over your change but we don’t want any trouble here either. Bad for everyone involved.”

Akihito nodded and sighed. Great. Just what he needed.

“You’re a good kid but you’re in a whole different world now.”

With that, the Hunter nodded to him and made his way back to his table. He could feel them keeping an eye on him the rest of the night and he was shaken after his run in with Sakazaki. He was in deep shit now if he could really find him. It meant Sakazaki would eventually track down where he lived or even his friend’s places that he frequented and the last thing he wanted was to cause them trouble. He also knew where he worked now.

He could just as easily be lurking out there in the night waiting for Akihito to finish his shift. He had no way of knowing until it was too late. The rest of his shift was long and gruelling as his mind fretted over what the hell he was going to do. The vampire who sired him was after him as some kind of pet or bed warmer and he would not let that happen. But joining one of the stuffy houses? That wasn’t really an option either. He didn’t want his life restricted, he valued his freedom too much.

As Akihito was getting changed back into his street clothes after closing the bar, he felt a piece of card in his pocket. Fishing it out, he realised it was Asami’s business card from earlier. It was simple but professional, white card with black writing and a gold logo.

_Asami Ryuichi_

_CEO of Sion Industries._

It listed phone numbers and an email on the front but when Akihito turned it over, there was a mobile number different to the one listed on the front written out by hand.

Well, if Sakazaki was potentially out there waiting for him to go home then maybe he should take up the arrogant bastards offer of trying out his bed for sleeping.

He _was_ feeling rather peckish as well.


	4. Chapter 4

After shooting off a quick message to Asami, the new contact on his phone titled ‘Arrogant Asshole’, Akihito made his way out the back door into the dim alley where they left the trash. The dark night cast most of the area in deep shadow but it didn’t bother Akihito at all. His night vision as a vampire was excellent and he found he was more comfortable knowing that the night would hide his vampirism than he was during the light of day.

Unfortunately, his comfort came with the cost of complacency. Akihito yelped as a hand wrapped around his mouth, muffling the sound, while another wound around his waist. He was now so at ease with the night shadows that it didn’t occur to him to look closely at his surroundings. A stupid thing to do after the events of that night.

“Don’t struggle now, pretty baby,” a sickeningly familiar voice drawled into his ear. “I promise to take real good care of you.”

Sakazaki’s hand clamped down even harder on his body, hefting him off his feet just enough that he couldn’t touch the ground. Unable to find purchase, Akihito was at the mercy of the other vampire as he hefted him onto his shoulder then sped off into the night. He mentally cursed, berating himself as he thrashed around to no avail. The grip on him was unrelenting and the other vampire didn’t seem to care how much he kicked or hammered against his back. The group of hunters had been enough of a deterrent to keep Sakazaki away during business hours but the group had left at closing out the front door.

Stupidly, Akihito had assumed that Sakazaki would lie in wait closer to his apartment because of the threat the hunters posed. He regretted his naivety now. Lights blurred in his vision as they sped through the night, tearing down the sidewalk until they came to an abrupt stop. The movement was sickeningly fast when he was not in control of it and Akihito had to close his eyes for a moment to calm his lurching stomach.

“I thought you might cause trouble.”

The voice came from in front of him and it took Akihito a long moment to place it. His heart sped up as he looked up to see the three hunters from the bar. The street was empty at this time of night, only the three men in front of him to be seen. One of them held a tiny crossbow out in front of him, while another deliberately cleaned his nails with a wicked looking knife. The one who had spoken with Akihito earlier that evening strode out in front of the group, apparently unarmed, to square up with Sakazaki. The vampire spun around, causing Akihito to yelp again as he was manhandled down to be positioned in front of Sakazaki, his back pressed against the others chest.

“I didn’t take you into custody for the fake license but if you insist on causing trouble for our young friend here, I might reconsider that idea.”

The man spoke casually but the threat in his words was clear. His body language was deceptively relaxed, it was that very demeanour that screamed he was someone you wouldn’t want to mess with. Who else would be so apparently at ease when confronted with a potentially violent vampire?

“I’m just taking my youngling home, where he belongs,” Sakazaki called back. Akihito could feel the coiled tension in the vampire’s body, at odds with his calm voice. He wanted to struggle but kept himself still. It would be better to be still now and look for an opportunity to escape. After all, he wasn’t keen on getting in the way of that deadly looking mini crossbow if the hunter fired.

“I heard you turned him without his consent,” the hunter continued, walking forward a few more steps to stop only a few meters away. Sakazaki took a step back, his hands tightening where they held Akihito in place. “You know that’s on par with murder, don’t you?”

Everything seemed to happen at once. One moment Akihito was clutched tight in Sakazaki’s hold, the next he was hitting the pavement with a heavy thud. Pushing himself to his knees, Akihito replayed the events of those few seconds in his mind. Sakazaki had twitched as though he was about to run when the hunter with the crossbow had fired, hitting the vampire with a small silvery bolt no longer than his hand. The shot had expertly sunk into Sakazaki’s shoulder, just above Akihito’s, and the vampire had reflexively dropped him.

A pained, angry hiss sounded out behind him and he turned around to find the pavement behind him empty. A splatter of blood glinting wetly in the orange streetlights was the only thing left behind of Sakazaki after he fled into the night. Pulling himself to his feet, Akihito took a moment to dust off as the same hunter that had spoken approached. The other two hung back and he noticed that they had both stashed their weapons although they still scanned the surroundings intently.

The man pulled out a business card and a pen to scrawl something on the back before handing it over. Battered brown fingerless leather gloves covered most of his hands now, matching the beaten look of the rest of his outfit. Accepting the card, Akihito glanced down to scan the words printed neatly in black across the front.

_Don Frye_

_Vampire Hunter_

_International Association of Paranormal Hunters_

An ID number along with two different phone numbers lined the bottom of the white card. Turning it over to see what was written on the back, he could just make out the words ‘House Phantom’ and ‘Liu Feilong’.

“House Phantom sounds pretentious but I’ve dealt with Feilong a lot over the years. He’s a decent man and has less of a stick up his ass than the other House leaders. I’ll put in a good word with him for you but I wasn’t joking when I said you need to join a House, kid. I’m old enough to have enough sense to leave you be when you aren’t hurting anyone but if you get yourself into trouble with some of my colleagues, they might have a different attitude. If I hadn’t seen you enough over the past few years working at the bar to know you’re a good kid, I’d take you in to the association as a rogue. But if I see you next week and you don’t have a House ID, I might re-think that and take you in for your own good.”

Frowning, Akihito opened his mouth to protest but Don’s stern look stole the words. With a sigh, he admitted defeat and nodded.

“All right, I’ll go see him. Where can I find him?” he asked, pulling out his phone to take note of the details.

Don raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at his phone. “Aren’t kids now days supposed to be tech savvy? I’m sure that flashy thing as the internet.”

“Ah,” Akihito replied intelligently. “Right.”

Well, everything was said to available on the internet. He should have thought of that himself. He went to tuck his phone back into his pocket along with the business card and noticed a message from ‘Arrogant Asshole’. Ignoring it for the moment, he looked back up at Don, then the other two still lingering behind him.

“Thank you.”

The hunter nodded at him then glanced around the deserted street. “His sense of you is vague enough that you should be safe for tonight. That bolt is silver capped so he’ll need time to take it out and regenerate. Do you have somewhere to go that he won’t know of? It won’t hurt to make it harder to find you while you aren’t with a House.”

His thoughts returned to Asami and his offer to try his bed out for sleeping. Which to be fair, he did get the chance to sleep on it yesterday although it was more of a pass out after sex then wake up as a bat. He hadn’t had the chance to enjoy the cloud-like comfort the no doubt expensive bed offered.

“Yeah, I have somewhere I can crash. Thanks again.”

With that, Akihito scanned the surroundings, trying to reorientate himself before picking the most likely direction. The super speed that his vampirism gifted him made it easy to find a roundabout way into the center of the city. He frequently walked at night now and the exploring meant he had a far better grasp of directions without bothering with his phone’s GPS. Travelling long distances at such speeds had become second nature to him after the weeks of practise but he still struggled with the disorientating speed over short distances.

Only once he was closer to the center of the huge city did he take out his phone. The brief message made him grin wide.

_‘I’ll be waiting.’_

 

***

 

When Akihito finally located the correct apartment building he realised that Asami hadn’t left him any instructions on how the hell he was supposed to get up to the penthouse apartment. Even at this late hour the desk in the reception was manned. A sharply dressed young man sat at the counter looking somehow both professional yet bored. He eyed Akihito as he approached, his gaze sweeping over the vampires worn street clothes with something akin to uncertainty. Akihito was sure that Asami had intentionally left out how to get up there without the pass he had used to activate the elevator yesterday.

The prick was probably curious to see what he did. It seemed like something that man would do. A test, of sorts. He was sure that if he called to be let up, Asami would taunt him in that hauntingly arrogant way he had.

“Name?” The attendant’s voice broke the silence as Akihito stopped short in front of the large polished wooden desk that curved around multiple computers. It was sleek and modern yet elegant in its simple design. Glancing around to get a closer look at the foyer, every piece of furniture seemed as though it would cost more than his entire apartment’s items put together.

“Akihito,” he replied just as simply. His sharp eyes caught the flash of surprise that crossed the young man’s face before it was schooled back into cool professionalism.

“Asami-san is expecting you. Please go right ahead, sir.”

The receptionist gestured towards the set of elevators at the back of the room. Amused at being called ‘sir’ for the first time in his life, Akihito strode towards the burly guard hovering casually in front of the elevators. The large man nodded to Akihito respectfully as one of the elevators arrived with a soft ding. Akihito blinked in surprise as he was ushered in after the guard swiped a card to allow him to travel up to the top floor. The man must have pressed the elevator button as soon as he heard Akihito was allowed in. So this was what being rich was like; convenience and respect.

The elevator ride was quick with no stops to interrupt his assent. When the doors slid open to reveal the polished area, Akihito noted that there was only one door. He hadn’t been paying any attention the previous times he had walked through but there wasn’t much to look at. A few decorative plants and some paintings on the walls. Much like the reception area downstairs it screamed expensive taste in a classy way.

With a small shrug, Akihito approached the dark wooden door that marked the entrance to Asami’s apartment but it swung open before he had the chance to ring the doorbell. Asami’s bulk dominated the entrance as he leaned against the door frame, a smug look decorating his features. They stood there for a long moment, eyes locked in a silent battle of wills as Akihito dared Asami to say anything.

Eventually the man moved just enough to let the vampire squeeze past and he slipped inside, toeing off his worn sneakers to leave them lying haphazardly in the entrance way. Casually he ventured further into the penthouse, the few lit rooms leading the way into the sleekly modern lounge. A laptop sat open on the coffee table along with a tumbler of amber liquid showing that Akihito probably hadn’t woken the other up like he had thought.

Asami passed him by to recline on a large comfortable looking armchair directly in front of the laptop and Akihito took a moment to admire his attire. He had forgone the suit jacket and his long shirt sleeves were unbuttoned to be rolled up to his elbows. The stuffy tie was missing and the top buttons of the shirt were undone to show a tantalising hint of what lay underneath. Even the previously slicked back hair was mussed as though he had been running his hand through it and the loose strands fell roguishly across his face. Curse the arrogant man, he looked smoking hot when dressed down.

“You should really ditch the stuffy suit more often,” Akihito said finally, aware that he had been blatantly staring. Not that it mattered really, Asami’s ego couldn’t get any bigger anyway.

“And you should take more care of how you dress,” Asami replied as he reached forward to grab his discarded drink. “Oversized hoodies do nothing for your athletic figure.”

“They hide my face at night though.” Akihito inched forward, the heady tension building between them pulling him towards the other man like a siren’s call. “Do you know how much of a bitch it is to have eye’s that glow in the dark when you’re hungry?”

“You’re welcome to take care of that problem any time.”

The smug, taunting smile Asami was giving him was irritating but Akihito ignored it as he slipped onto the human’s lap, his legs bracketing thick thighs. He wound his arms around Asami’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Akihito still wasn’t used to his fangs but the faint taste of Asami’s blood in his mouth as he nicked his tongue only heightened his budding arousal. A groan bubbled up from his throat as large hands smoothed down his back to grasp at his ass.

“You know,” Asami began as he pulled away to catch his breath, “I’ve had a lot of people try to play hard to get with me before but this is the first time they’ve given up within twelve hours.”

“Please, I’m just here for the bed,” Akihito shot back but his breathlessness belied his words.

“We’ll get there soon enough. Are you hungry?”

“Mmm, I could eat.”

Akihito’s eyes dropped to Asami’s lips in suggestion but the human had other ideas. He tilted his head to the side to offer his neck and Akihito froze. Not once had he drank from a human’s neck, always preferring to take his friends wrists. The neck felt too intimate, too real. Perhaps some part of him was still in denial about being a vampire but the thought of sinking his fangs into the smooth neck being offered him was both heady and chilling. The opposite sensations warred within him but the denial won out and he shook his head. Asami raised a questioning eyebrow but didn’t press the issue when Akihito looked away.

Instead, he manhandled the vampire around so that Akihito sat with his back pressed to Asami’s chest, legs spread wide. One arm wrapped around his waist while the other was brought up to his mouth, presented as though it was a grand feast. Which would be true except that the arm was the wrong way around with the delicate inner wrist facing down, away from his fangs.

“It’s the wrong angle,” Akihito gasped out as the hand he wasn’t paying attention to slipped lower still to press against the bulge in his pants.

“That’s too bad.”

Asami moved his hand to run his fingers along the seam of Akihito’s mouth as he trailed kisses along his neck. They slipped between his lips when the questing hand at his waist undid his belt and pants to come into direct contact with his rapidly hardening erection, causing him to moan. Two fingers pressed against his tongue, droplets of blood joining his saliva as the digits bumped into his sharp teeth. The wounds healed almost instantly but just like their kisses, the added hint of blood heightened his arousal.

Teeth scraped along his neck, earning more moans as a clever hand worked his length. The dual sensations were enough to tip him over the edge and he came, gasping out his pleasure. Asami continued his assault on his exposed neck as he continued to work him through his orgasm until at last Akihito’s tense limbs fell limp.

“Anyone would think you the vampire with the way you bite.”

Asami only hummed in response before pulling away. They sat in silence for a long moment before he pulled Akihito’s chin around to look at him.

“So if you don’t want my neck or my wrist then from memory all that leaves is the vein running through my thigh.”

The human’s eyes were smouldering with barely suppressed desire and Akihito pushed his hips back just enough to grind against the bulge pressing into his lower back.

“You want me to blow you?” he asked, reading the hidden meaning behind the suggestion. He bared his teeth to highlight his fangs before continuing. “You might get bitten.”

“I believed I invited you to bite me,” Asami replied huskily.

Akihito considered his options for a moment. It was an intriguing suggestion, but he’d never tried to suck anyone off since he’d been turned. After last night Akihito knew he was too clumsy to avoid cutting anything that went into his mouth but if Asami was suggesting he didn’t mind then maybe it wouldn’t matter. He certainly didn’t feel like getting pounded into the mattress right now either so this could be a good way to thank the man for the meal and the use of his bed. He had also just gotten Akihito off so the vampire was feeling good willed towards the whole thing.

“All right, I’m game. You’ll need to lose the pants though.”

He stood before turning to help the human free from his clothes, ignoring his own messy state. His jeans and underwear were halfway down his ass with his spent cock hanging limply free. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in but his underwear was sticky with his spend and putting them back on would be worse than leaving it be.

Asami kicked off his formal slacks and fitting underwear, tossing them to the floor uncaring of their expense. He left his shirt on, unbuttoning it to the waist to show a tantalising view of cut abs. Sitting back down on the edge of the plush chair, Asami gestured Akihito to sit between his outspread thighs. Anticipation swirled through him as he stepped forward to sink to his knees in front of Asami. Smug satisfaction lined his face but the vampire ignored it, turning his attention to the thick length pointing happily towards him.

With his heightened senses, Akihito could almost feel the blood rushing through the large artery in Asami’s legs as he leaned forward. He shuddered as he took the throbbing length in one hand and pressed his face into the thick thigh. Fuck, why did this man taste so good? The smell of him this close was intoxicating and he barely caught himself from drooling. The drops of blood from earlier had sparked his hunger and the need to sink his fangs into the smooth flesh was like a physical itch.

Unable to hold back any longer, Akihito licked along the smooth lines of the limb in front of him before sinking his teeth in deep. A groan from above him reminded him to keep moving his hand, even as he drank. He wasn’t sure how good a job he was doing at pleasuring the man but he couldn’t spare the task any more attention until his craving was satisfied. Feeding didn’t take long with the amount of blood he could pull through the large veins and soon Akihito was licking across the twin puncture wounds to help close them.

Drowsiness threatened to send him off into a food induced sleep but he fought it off to turn his attention back to the throbbing cock held in his fist. A large hand threaded through his hair to encourage him as he leaned forward to lazily run his tongue across the length, mapping out the breadth and width of it. Asami’s cock was thick enough that he would probably have struggled with it in his human mouth but with the addition of his elongated fangs, he knew for a fact it would not escape unscathed if he put it in his mouth.

Glancing back up into Asami’s hooded eyes to watch for any change in expression, he took the head into his mouth. With some difficulty, Akihito managed to coordinate his fist with his mouth to pleasure Asami without causing more than the barest nick to the thick cock. Judging by the hand fisted in his hair and the small moans of approval, he was doing a decent job. There was something incredibly satisfying about seeing the put together man unravel before him. Last night it had been Akihito getting wrecked over and over again, completely at the other’s mercy but right now he was in control. The delicious blood and the sex alone were almost worth any haughty teasing he might receive. Although it looked as though he was keeping the human thoroughly occupied.

The hand in his hair flexed, the groans tumbling from Asami’s mouth increasing in volume. Akihito had the briefest moment to grin victoriously around the cock in his mouth before Asami was pulling away to cum all over his face. He flinched back, not expecting it on his face, and had to close one eye least he end up unable to see. Asami smirked down at him as he reached out to thumb some of the fluid into Akihito’s mouth. The expression was softened by the human’s breathless pants, his face shiny with sweat and hair in even more disarray. How the man managed to always look so damn good was beyond him. Asami looked even sexier now than he did before, even with the arrogant expression that Akihito found irritating.

“I’ll be making use of that fancy bathroom of yours as well as the bed then,” Akihito said with a challenging look. The man had a huge bathroom complete with spa bath and a shower with multiple shower heads to make sure you were completely clean.

“Go right ahead, there are spare towels in there. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Awkwardly, with his jeans still part way down his ass, Akihito made his way through the apartment, checking in all the rooms to see where he was going. The stupid man seemed to assume he knew where everything was but Akihito’s memories of the night before were fuzzy. His perception as a bat had also been different enough that when he woken up to find the world looking vastly different he didn’t catalogue where anything was. Still, the master bedroom was easy enough to find and with it the massive ensuite.

Puffy white towels sat perfectly rolled on a small shelf near the shower and Akihito quickly stripped off his dirty street clothes. The shower was quick to heat and he was just about to step into the perfectly pressurised shower when the bathroom door opened. Asami let himself in, already naked, with Akihito’s phone in hand.

“You dropped this.” He held up the phone before placing it on the long bathroom counter. It must have fallen from his pocket while he was sucking the man off. Next Asami held up Don’s business card. “Get into trouble, did we?”

“That’s none of your business,” Akihito replied, turning his attention back to the shower.

He stepped in, ignoring the human in favour of the basking in the perfect streams of water. He had always been a person of simple pleasures: good food, a comfortable bed, a satisfying shower. Asami stepped in after him, his bulk blocking one of the shower heads from hitting Akihito and he scowled at him irritably.

“So I take it your change of mind about never seeing me again has more to do with trouble with hunters than wanting to take advantage of my bed?”

“I told you,” Akihito snapped crossly. “It’s none of your business.”

Asami carried on unconcerned, leaning down to run his lips across Akihito’s ear. “And you don’t have a House. Are you aware that is illegal?”

Curse the man, the way his voice husked in his ear was doing things to Akihito’s lower half that it shouldn’t when the words are so serious. How did he manage to figure out that he wasn’t part of a vampire house just by the card?

“I know Feilong personally, I can put in a good word for you if you like.”

Akihito turned to face Asami, mentally cursing when he had to crane his neck to look up at his face. He didn’t like where this conversation was going, it felt like there would be a catch. What did he want in return?

“How do you know a vampire House leader?” he questioned suspiciously.

“Charity event’s mostly. Feilong is the quintessential example of ‘old money’ and quite the philanthropist.”

“Old money?”

“Someone who inherited their fortune, usually from their parents. Not only did he inherit a great fortune, he’s been growing it over the past few hundred years. He’s a savvy businessman, even now. Although the term takes on a different meaning when the person can live for hundreds of years.”

“Huh. Well, thanks for the offer and all that but it’s still none of your business. It’s not like I want to join a stupid House, anyway. I didn’t ask for this,” he muttered, turning back to push his face under the stream of water to show he was done with the conversation.

“You’ll land yourself in even more trouble than whatever happened today if you don’t have a House,” Asami continued, apparently still not getting the hint that Akihito was done. “Although, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. This building has excellent security.”

“I’m not going to stay here like a pampered pet!” Akihito exploded, turning back around the face the grinning human. Water had flattened Asami’s hair and cascaded over his cut figure, making him seem like a water god and temporarily distracting the vampire from his anger. “Do you like my ass that much that you want some stranger living in your apartment?!”

“You’re interesting.” Asami shrugged as he reached for the body wash. The sharp scent of lime hit Akihito as the lid was popped off. It was a clean smell and far nicer to him than anything flowery but it still wasn’t what he expected such a man to use. “So… Contrary. It’s been a long time since I’ve met someone so fascinating. Although you’ll need to try harder if you want to play hard to get.”

Akihito grumbled under his breath but decided that he was better off just ignoring the human. That became rather difficult when Asami began to run his soapy hands over him, taking great care to not miss a single spot. Akihito was breathless and half hard when he was left alone in the shower, the smug grin spanning Asami’s face just as effective as any taunt. The suggestion of continuing where they left off before was there but Akihito would be damned if he didn’t get to enjoy the luxurious bed like he had been offered. And by enjoy, he meant fully luxuriate in the cloud-like comfort as he drifted off into oblivion, not getting fucked into the mattress only to pass out from overwhelming exhaustion.

Although he had slept remarkably well last night and throughout the day as a bat, not that he’d admit it.

After turning off the shower and towelling himself dry, Akihito made his way into the bedroom. He paused on the threshold, eyeing Asami in surprise before moving to flop down onto the huge bed. The man was sitting up in bed typing away on his laptop, thin framed glasses perched on his nose.

“You have glasses?”

Asami looked over at him, arching an eyebrow in challenge. “I took out my contacts while you were still in the shower.”

“You would look fucking hot in those,” Akihito muttered, eyeing the man.

A smirk greeted his words before Asami turned his attention back to his work, completely at ease with the vampire staring at him from where he took up half the bed. His damp hair flopped across his forehead, now free from any gel and coupled with the glasses he took on a handsome nerdy look rather than handsome jerk.

Asami was an oddball, Akihito decided after a moment. He seemed very put together and cocky as hell yet he was completely okay with a virtual stranger being in his apartment. A vampire, no less. It just didn’t make any sense. Was he just that self-assured with his assessment of Akihito or did he not understand how dangerous vampires were?

Whatever, it wasn’t his problem.

Stretching out, Akihito settled himself under the blankets, luxuriating in the feel of the expensive sheets across his naked body. He was asleep before Asami even turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/delmirehart)   
>  [Tumblr](http://delmirehart.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito stretched out, enjoying having the huge, comfortable bed all to himself. Asami had left some time ago, the sounds of the businessman getting ready for work had woken him but nothing was getting him out of bed until he was good and ready. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed like the man had just left him unattended in his apartment again, highlighting how much of an oddball he was. Wasn’t he worried he might steal something? Although, there was security guards downstairs so there was no way he could just hijack the entire apartment.

After dozing for a while he figured it was probably time to get up. Just because he didn’t have work tonight didn’t mean he had nothing to do but lie around in bed all day. He needed to figure out what he was going to do about Sakazaki and the Vampire House. Wandering into the bathroom, Akihito was stopped short when he didn’t find his clothes strewn about the floor where he left. Poking around the room revealed nothing, so he moved back into the bedroom. His phone and Don’s business card were sitting on Asami’s bedside table but still no sign of his clothes. The walk in wardrobe showed neatly stacked rows of Asami’s clothes and shoes but nothing of Akihito’s.

It was tempting just to hop back into bed under the guise of having nothing to wear. He could always take some of Asami’s too large clothing but the thought of the bastard’s face seeing him wearing his clothes put a stop to that. Well, there was one thing he wanted to try and it didn’t require any clothing.

Concentrating, Akihito tried to summon up the feeling he had yesterday in his bat form. He had no idea if that’s how vampire’s changed willingly but it seemed to work when he wanted to turn back. Turning into a bat to quickly recuperate energy was handy but it would be far more useful if he could change at will.

It took a long time of half changes before he finally finished his transformation. Every time he felt himself begin to change he got excited and lost focus, causing him to revert back to human. Each time he focused he got a little bit further but it felt like way too much effort considering he somehow managed to change in his sleep last time.

Looking around from his spot on the floor, Akihito marvelled at how different everything looked and felt. His hearing and sense of smell was heighted beyond what it was even as a vampire and his eyesight remained just as good. The biggest difference was his body. Because he was so comparatively small to his surrounds, his perception of the room was vastly different and it was hard to judge distances. The big eyes set in his head allowed him to view more of the room at once, further confusing him. His hands had become his wings while his thumbs moved to the top of the leathery wings to function like dexterous hooks.

The long spindly toes were the strangest thing to get used to. Akihito rarely ever consciously moved his toes, he never had the need to. But as a bat, he primarily spent his time hanging upside down by his toes and needed to consciously grasp things. Interestingly enough, it seemed like his feet stayed closed when he was relaxed which meant that he could hang without worry. It was something he hadn’t noticed yesterday because he had spent so long bundled up in Asami’s pocket.

Setting his sights on the curtain rail above the large bedroom window, Akihito hefted himself off the ground and tried to flap. It took two goes to get off the ground successfully and once hitting the bed to properly orientate himself to his changed vision. On the fourth go he managed to get to the curtain rail but forgot to open his toes to grab on and hit the window with a shriek. Squealing, he tried to right himself but ended up hitting the floor with a dull thud. Lying there dazed, he considered giving up but mastering his bat form was on his list of things to do.

Not high up there on his list, but procrastination was one of his fortes.

With a great effort Akihito righted himself and took a loop around the room to approach the curtain rail at the correct angle. This time he aimed his entire body at the thin rail and grabbed on with all the limbs he could as he hit it. He scrabbled around for a few minutes before he could successfully hook his toes around the railing but eventually he let go with his weird thumb hooks. There was a weird feeling of vertigo as he dropped upside down but he didn’t fall off. The view out the window was nice even if it was the wrong way up.

Akihito wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to views things upside down. When he was flying his view was similar to that in his human form but as soon as he latched his toes on and hung, it was completely different. It was surprisingly comfortable, as long as he didn’t focus on the details in front of him.

A soft knock on the bedroom door caught his attention and he swung backwards to watch as it opened. A middle aged woman peeked in before stepping in after glancing around.

“Excuse me…?” she called tentatively.

Upon no answer she moved further into the room and Akihito focused on what she was holding. Craning his head around like he was wasn’t particularly comfortable but it didn’t hurt and at least his view of his surroundings was the correct way up. She placed the neatly folded bundle of clothing on the bedside table next to his phone and Akihito recognised it as his clothing, freshly cleaned and dry.

Maybe it was later in the day than he thought because that was quick. Glancing back outside, he noted the low position of the sun for the first time. He thought it was still morning, maybe lunch time, not late afternoon. He probably should have checked his phone but he had been distracted trying to distract himself from what he didn’t want to think about.

Turning his attention back to who could only be the cleaning lady, Akihito watched as she went to grab the first pillow to strip the case off. It was only then that she finally glanced up and froze as she spotted the bat hanging off the curtain rail. Akihito watched the surprise freeze her entire body before it was replaced with confusion then understanding.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she called politely. “Are you finished with the bed?”

The woman paused, clearly wondering how he was going to respond but Akihito squeaked at her. Realising that probably helped nothing, he did the best he could to nod from this strange backwards angle before returning to gaze back outside. She seemed to get the hint as she continued to strip down the bed before slipping away quietly. Hopefully Akihito hadn’t alarmed her too much.

He was pulled from his observation of the outside world a while later by the woman’s return. Craning around he was surprised to see her approaching with a line of fruit in one hand and a folded step stool in the other. His nose picked up the scent of the fruit a second later and he fought off the urge to drool at the sweet smell. She set out the small ladder before climbing up to place a metal S shaped hook over the rail beside him. On the bottom hook she slid a long metal barbeque skewer with a rounded end. The length was covered in large pieces of cut fruit and stoppered with a bull clip on the end to keep the fruit from sliding off. She moved the stool to place a large tea towel on the floor then looked up at him with a faint smile.

“From Asami-sama, he thought you might be hungry.”

Akihito gave her a loud enthusiastic squeak in reply before shuffling awkwardly over to the skewer. He hooked his elongated thumb around a piece of fruit to move the entire thing closer and delighted in the mango on offer. It was a clever idea to hang it next to him like this and made it much easier to feed himself than he would have thought. He chomped off a large piece of mango, causing the other side to fall to floor and the reason for the towel became clear. Well, he didn’t feel bad about his messy eating now at least.

The selection of fruits on offer had him wondering if Asami had brought them just for Akihito or if the man just really liked fruit. There was cut passionfruit, watermelon, and grapes on top of his favourite mango. Honestly, this he could get used to.

By the time he was done, belly uncomfortably full, there was no sign of the house keeper. The bed had been remade and the apartment was quiet. His ears twitched and he focused on his supernatural hearing. It was the one feature of being a vampire he frequently ignored. Perhaps that was a mistake, he might have been able to pick up that Sakazaki was waiting outside his work if he had been listening. But such acute hearing came with disadvantages, like being able to hear so many things going on around him it made it hard to hear his own thoughts.

Still, he probably needed to practise using it more. Maybe he could eventually learn to tune out the normal sounds and only pay attention to sounds that were unusual instead of shutting everything out. The sound proofing here was good; he could only faintly make out the sounds coming from the other end of the apartment and from the room below him.

Akihito shuffled along the curtain rail to give himself more space before taking wing. He successfully landed on the large bed dominating the bedroom although he hit with enough force that he nearly lost his lunch. Thankfully he kept it down as Akihito wasn’t keen on experiencing how it felt to vomit in his bat form. Focusing, he managed to return to his human form after only two tries and he quickly scooped up his clean clothing from the bedside table. Akihito ran to the bathroom to get dressed least the house keeper walk in on him naked.

As much as getting used to his bat form was important, Akihito didn’t feel like hanging around all day waiting for Asami to come home from work. He could just picture the smug look the prick would give him upon finding him still in his apartment. If not for that superior attitude, Akihito would stay. He wasn’t sure how Sakazaki’s location senses worked but they were on the seventieth floor and surrounded by similarly tall buildings all around. If the feeling was vague until he was closer, would Sakazaki ever be able to pinpoint Akihito’s location when he was this high up? The buildings security was great too, there’s no way he could sneak in unseen.

But while his safety was important, Akihito itched to be anywhere else. Staying here like an obedient pet was not going to happen. He had fed enough from Asami in the past two days that he would be okay for up to a week and he had some favours to call in to cover a shift or two at work. It had been a few weeks since Akihito had last hung out with his friends and Kou’s apartment block was surrounded by other residential units, so hopefully that would make it hard for Sakazaki to locate him. He didn’t want to put his friend in danger but it had taken Sakazaki months to find his work place so he was confident that a few days to help him figure out what the hell he was going to do would be okay.

Dressed in his newly cleaned clothes, that somehow smelled even cleaner than when he washed them, Akihito grabbed his phone and made a beeline for the exit. The housekeeper was still busy in the kitchen so he was able to slip away with no awkward conversation. There was a different security guard on watch at the elevators and he nodded respectfully as the vampire rushed out of the lobby feeling self-conscious. Unlike last night, the lobby had been full of people coming and going and their flashy attire made him feel roughshod. Especially the handsome older man wearing a suit that Akihito had shared an elevator with on the way down. While no one had paid him the least bit of attention, it only highlighted the fact that he really didn’t belong in such a place.

This was exactly why he would not be lounging around waiting for Asami to finish work. Akihito appreciated the two nights they had spent together and the delicious feast of his blood but it wasn’t going to work. He was a supernatural predator now, not a cute pet, and he should start acting like it.

Akihito wasn’t entirely sure how to act like a real vampire, but that was something he could figure out in between playing video games with Kou.

 

***

 

Three days of moping around Kou’s small apartment held no more answers than his night at Asami’s. The more Akihito found out about the vampire houses, the less he wanted to do with them. He had even given up and called his mom for advice in desperation but all she had said was House Phantom sounded like the best choice. Except they were just as rule obsessed as the other houses. There was a good chance that he would be forced to quit his job and abandon his friends if he joined and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t ask to be a damn vampire so why should he have to give up so much because some fucker decided to take away his humanity?

The only problem with avoiding the vampire houses was Don’s threat of taking him in if he remained without a house plus the problem of what to do about Sakazaki. What a vampire house would do about Sakazaki for him, he had no idea. Nothing probably. Just lock him up in their mansion for ‘training’ and refuse to let him out for fifty years. At least, that’s what the website suggested. Humans who made the choice to transition into a vampire with House Phantom had to give up everything; friends, family, careers. Only after being a vampire for around fifty years and being fully in control of your body would you be allowed to roam the human world once again. Even then it wasn’t freely roam, either.

So many restrictions. What was the point of having all these cool powers if you couldn’t use them? And why couldn’t you enjoy what little time you had left with your friends and family? Sure, vampires live for around a thousand years, give or take, but what was wrong with spending those extra twenty, thirty, forty years with his parents? Akihito didn’t understand and he didn’t feel inclined to go ask this Feilong person to explain, either. Because he doubted that once he had met with the house leader he could just waltz out the door Houseless if he decided he didn’t like the answers he was given.

Whatever, it didn’t matter for now, anyway. After three days he couldn’t put off work any longer. Thankfully it was a weeknight so Don was unlikely to be around to make a fuss but that meant he had no protection against Sakazaki if the vampire showed up. The small group of what he now knew to be vampire hunters only showed up on the weekend, usually a Sunday. He wondered if that was because they had day jobs to do around their hunting or if vampires were more active during the week.

Not that it mattered in the end. Akihito was only a block from his workplace when he sensed two figures flank him. Turning, he came face to face with long dark hair, pale skin, glowing red eyes, and the distinctive glint of fangs. The vampire was a woman dressed in casual street clothes but that was all the time he took to look her over as he dashed forward. She gave chase along with another vampire who had been creeping up on Akihito’s other side.

Fuck, what the hell is going on? Who were they? What did they want with him?

He tore down the pavement, flying right past the bar he worked at. Hopefully his boss would forgive him for not showing up but he had far more important things to worry about right now. Like the fact that the woman was gaining on him. Turning into an alley, Akihito used his supernatural strength and speed to leap onto a dumpster. He made use of his momentum to throw himself at the buildings fire escape stairs hovering above him. A hand grabbed as his foot as he hauled himself up and Akihito kicked out, barely dislodging the grip.

Shit, this was too close for comfort. It was obvious that he wouldn’t be able to outrun them for long. The only chance he had was to take to the sky and hope the fading light would help hide his tiny bat form, provided they didn’t change to follow him. Akihito kicked off his shoes as he ran, heedless of where they fell. The stairs zigzagged back and forth up the side of the building and the pounding of his pursuers steps on the metal let him know just how close they were behind him.

Taking off his clothing to change form would only slow him down, he’d have to try and change as he removed it. Akihito flicked the button open on his jeans and pulled his arms through his shirt sleeves as he focused on changing. The adrenaline coursing through him seemed to help the speed of his change as he was a bat within seconds. Except he was too slow to remove his clothing and he tumbled to the stairs, caught in the fabric.

Hitting the ground knocked the wind out of him and Akihito wheezed as he skidded along the metal before he began to fall again. Shit, he was falling back into the alley! How high up had he gotten in that time? Enough that it would hurt when he collided with the ground, he was sure. Thrashing even harder didn’t help him any but he stopped falling far quicker than he thought.

“Gotcha.” A man’s voice this time.

Great. Instead of escaping to the skies he wrapped himself up and just handed himself to his pursuers. Dammit, he needed to practice changing straight from clothing. No doubt it would help him in the future with the way his life was shaping up. A nondescript face came into view as he was partially freed from his shirt. Honestly, apart from the telltale red eyes, this vampire was so ordinary he could easily slip into any crowd and not be noticed.

“Oh look, he’s cute,” A woman’s voice said from behind. Akihito craned his head around to peer up at the woman who looked like she had been out for a leisurely stroll, not a full tilt chase. “He’s like a black version of Adam. Only a baby though.”

Akihito stuck his tongue out earning a laugh from the woman. First she called him cute, then a baby?! It wasn’t much of a rebellion but it was all be could manage in his state.

“Feisty for a fledgling with no clue. He changed quickly though,” the man mused before covering Akihito’s face again. “Grab his clothes and let’s go.”

Just where they were going, they didn’t deign to tell Akihito but from the distance travelled it had to be on the outskirts of the city. They ran even faster than he thought he could and the speed distorted the sounds around him so he couldn’t even use that to judge where they were. When they finally slowed to a normal pace there was little to hear. The sounds of traffic was distant, even to his ears, and only the quiet calls of insects and birds were close by. Maybe they had travelled far enough to leave the city entirely.

The sound of a door opening and the quality of his captors footsteps changed led him to believe they were inside a building. Faintly he could make out muffled talking somewhere off to his left but either the sound proofing was good or there was no one else around as that was all he could hear. Focusing on the way their footsteps echoed and the distance they walked, they had to be in a huge corridor of some sort.

A sinking feeling took over Akihito. Vampire’s had chased him and brought him to a massive building outside the city. It had to be one of the Houses. Shit, Don had said he would talk to Feilong. Did that mean he had told him where Akihito worked? The man probably thought he was helping but he really didn’t appreciate getting bat-napped right before his shift.

“I see you were successful.”

A new voice this time, deep and smooth. It was laced with amusement and had to be only a few short strides in front of where Akihito’s captor had stopped.

“He ran, but it wasn’t a problem,” the man holding Akihito explained as he finally unwrapped the small bat from the confines of the fabric.

Akihito blinked in the light as his head was freed. The lights were dim by human standards but still bright enough for his enhanced sight to take a moment to adjust. Looking around, he could see he was in what looked to be an old fashioned study. Beautifully kept antiques littered the room but his gaze was captured by the tall man seated across from them. He would be tall when standing, though his frame was willowy, and long black hair fell artfully across the couch he reclined on. His clothing was equally antique; a dark suit the like of which Akihito had only ever seen in pictures adorned him decorated with ruffles at his neck and wrists.

“He’s like Adam, only black,” the woman stated with a laugh as she reached out to pet between his ears with a finger. Akihito scowled at her but he wasn’t sure how well it was portrayed on his bat face.

“So small,” the vampire that could only be Liu Feilong said. “He truly must have only been turned a few months ago. Not that I doubted Frye’s assessment but hunters are known to exaggerate. Now my little renegade fledgling, we are overdue for a chat.”

The vampire carrying Akihito freed him completely before setting him down on one of the fancy old chairs facing Feilong, his clothing piled next to him. He left the room with a respectful nod to the house leader but the woman stayed, instead moving around to stand behind Feilong as though guarding him. Ignoring them, Akihito focused his attention on changing back. It was a little easier than it had been even that afternoon and he scurried to dress himself once changed. He didn’t like being seen naked by just anyone and the refusal of privacy put him on edge.

“I presume you know who I am, Akihito?” the vampire drawled, a hint of amusement still lingering in his tone.

“Liu Feilong, leader of the House Phantom vampires,” Akihito responded cagily.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the cushion did little to soften the wood underneath and he wondered if that was intentional. Keeping your opponent uncomfortable sounded like a business negotiation tactic. Not that he was here for business and would rather be anywhere else right now. Dammit, maybe he should have stayed with Asami. Although the man hadn’t contacted him once since Akihito had snuck out that afternoon.

“Correct. Now, a few days ago, I received two very interesting phone calls from two very different people about you.”

For fucks sake, he had told Asami it was none of his business. But no, of course the nosy prick had called Feilong. Something must have shown on his face because Feilong smiled, just a small upturning of the lips but a smile, nonetheless.

“I have been told that you were turned without your consent, is that correct?” At Akihito’s nod, he continued, “I have also been informed about this Sakazaki. Frye has informed the association about his misconduct and I have some of my own looking into his whereabouts as well. I didn’t work this hard only to have a rogue blemish vampires names. I understand the reason you have been so unwilling to seek out a House is because you didn’t choose this life and dislike the restrictions we have in place.”

“I don’t see why I should never see my family again!” Akihito exploded, his agitation over the events of that evening turning into anger. “Or my friends! I didn’t choose this! That bastard decided on his own to turn me! I would take it back if I could.”

“Most of our restrictions are in place as a deterrent to those humans who don’t consider the change carefully. The rest are there for protection. Considering your unusual circumstances, I’m sure we can make some exceptions.”

Feilong made a gesture and the woman stepped away to grab something from the table to their right. She passed back a small card that Feilong held up after a moment to show him. The words House Phantom sat across a crest and his picture stared back at him from one corner. His name and other details took up the free space next to the crest.

“I will give you two choices. Regardless of the choice, you will need to move into the manor and attend training multiple times a week until your instructors are satisfied with your abilities. If you wish to integrate fully into our House, then you will need to follow all the rules you have no doubt read. If, however, you wish to be a part of our house in name only and continue to remain a part of the human world, you will only be allowed to feed from Asami Ryuichi. He has already agreed to this. If you choose such, then I have no problem with you continuing to see your family and friends although you cannot bring them here. In that situation, I also have no problem with you holding a job. However, that bar is too dangerous while Sakazaki is on the loose.”

“Wait! Why Asami? Why only Asami? My friends have been helping me with blood this whole time, why can’t we keep doing that?”

There was something fishy going on here. Why the hell would it matter who he fed from? It’s not like he was going to kidnap a random human to feed from. He had, you know, manners and some sense of proprietary. But even more than that why would Asami agree to that arrangement? What did he get out of it?

Actually, scratch that. Asami probably expected to get his ass in return.

“Those who are part of this House get access to willing and vetted humans. I cannot have you running around the city feeding from random humans and causing trouble. If it’s one particular human, then we can keep an eye on their health and know that you aren’t besmirching our name.”

Feilong raised an eyebrow in challenge when Akihito opened his mouth to argue. After a moment, Akihito snapped his jaw shut and looked away, defeated.

“It’s a generous offer, all told,” Feilong continued after a moment. “It also means we can keep tabs on you without being invasive. You are lucky that Asami agreed, I am quite surprised that you know each other, let alone are so close.”

“Close?” Akihito spluttered out, trying to ignore the trapped feeling creeping over him. He didn’t like this one bit but already he knew which choice he would agree to. “I don’t know him.”

“No? Yet he offers to be your permanent food source so that you may retain some level of freedom. That speaks of being more than strangers. More than acquaintances, even.”

Akihito scowled as he picked at a loose thread in his shirt, a flush infusing his cheeks. “We slept together like twice, that doesn’t mean he’s a friend.”

“Well, you’ve captured his interest then.” Feilong held up the ID card again, bringing Akihito’s gaze back to him. “What do you choose?”

“Fine. I’ll feed off Asami only. It’s worth it to not be shut up in some stuffy manor for fifty years.”

Akihito held out his hand expectantly and was almost surprised when Feilong passed the ID card over. Somehow he had expected more resistance, or maybe more conditions once he had agreed. Honestly, something about this arrangement didn’t seem quite right but Feilong didn’t seem inclined to elaborate. Whatever, he could figure it out later. Hopefully by agreeing he could get out of here and be done with the House thing for a while.

“Very well. We will arrange a room for you in the west wing so you can move in tomorrow. We’ll take care of any bond or breaking of the lease agreements for your apartment.” Right. Shit, he had just agreed to that, hadn’t he? “Cassandra here,” Feilong gestured behind him to the woman who had been one of his pursuers, “will be your instructor. You changed into your bat form quickly for a fledgling but you will still have much to learn. You will report to her for lessons three times a week until she is satisfied with your abilities.”

“Nice to meet you, Akihito,” Cassandra said with a wicked grin. He just knew she wasn’t going to go easy on him. “Call me Cassie. I look forward seeing what you can do.”

“For now, that seems to be everything. Cassandra will begin your training immediately, however after that the night is yours. I expect you to be back here at 10am to arrange your move into the manor.”

Cassie grinned at him as she motioned him out of the room after the clear dismissal. It was going to be a rough night, Akihito just knew it.


End file.
